Believe It's The Last Thing You'll See
by WolfSpirit88
Summary: Bell kept running, not knowing where to turn, until he caught her. She saw his eyes;changed,blood thirsty; before he threw her through something solid. She ached, tried to stand,heard him coming closer. She felt the fear set in, sting. No one was coming
1. What We See

We stalked the streets nightly, scrounging for what we could fine. Usually we settled for loose change we found, and if we were lucky, we could find a bill somewhere. It happened rarely, so we never counted on it. 

Neither of us was ever hungry enough to eat discarded food either. We knew we could get sick and we didn't have any money to buy medicine. If it really got desperate, we could always steal something. Already, we've robbed from two local convenient stores. It was quick and fast, and the cashiers had always given us a friendly wave as we left, not realizing we'd just snuck 20 of their food. It was strange for me to say this and keep a straight face, to say it nonchalantly, as if everyone did it. Not everyone did it, obviously. In fact, I'm pretty sure most people were in their houses by now, snuggling into their beds and couches, getting ready for sleep or setting up a movie. They had endless possibilities. 

It hurt to know I use to have those possibilities. 

"Jackpot!" I heard Brendan say a few feet away from me. He stood up, waving the 50 dollar bill in my face. Smirking, he commented arrogantly, "And who says I don't provide." 

My mouth fell open as I jumped on his arm, giggling happily. We hadn't had that kind of money in a long time. "Brendan! I can't believe you found this." 

"Yeah, it's a lot better than you're loose change." 

"Hey! It'll pay for dinner tonight, so don't complain." His eyes lit up. 

"Hell, we could have the biggest and best dinner we've ever had with this. We don't have to split a burger or anything tonight." A frown tugged on my smiling lips. He looked so happy, dreaming of all the gourmet food he could get. How we could go to the movies, enjoy ourselves. I could see the dreams swirling in his eyes. 

"Brendan…" I said shyly, "we can't do that." He immediately stopped his ramblings and gave me a look that clearly stated he didn't know what I meant. His look quickly changed to that of agitation, knowing what I was getting at, and it reminded me of all the times when I'd look over at him during tests in class. He'd be leaning over his calculator, typing in numbers or in English as he was staring up at the ceiling, thinking of ideas for his essay. I always thought he had been lost in thought all the time, thinking about the project, but he'd seen me numerous times watching him. He would glance over and smirk at me, which would stain my cheeks a light pink as I focused back on my own work. Still, I knew he watched me awhile after, half expecting me to look up. Everytime he caught me though, and once I had turned away, I never looked back up. Not once. 

"Why not?" His question crashed me down to reality as I remembered the situation. I had to think about what we were talking about and when I remembered, my voice held a slight plead.

"We barely get enough money as it is. We have to use this carefully." 

"Aw, come off it Bell. Live a little, we may not see this kinda money for a long time." Brendan knew where I was coming from, I know he knew. It was the fact that we had the money, the potential to be… normal again, that gave him the idea. Serious Brendan would've agreed with me in an instant. Dreamer Brendan just wanted me to come along for the ride. 

"Exactly, we should save it so we don't waste it away. It could be used for emergency money, or we could buy some groceries to last us for awhile… and don't call me Bell." 

"Bell," He groaned, and I cut him off. 

"Don't call me Bell." His glare almost levelled me.

"Why are you so uptight?" 

"Excuse me, I'm trying to make sure we're going to actually live through the next week." 

"We're surviving just fine. We have an apartment, and jobs that pay for rent and most of our food." I opened my mouth in awe, didn't he realize the situation we were in. He must be really dreaming right then, he'd seen everything I had, why was he arguing with me about this. We'd been stuck in this city for a month, living the way we did, and he thought we were fine? I took one deep breath in and caught his gaze, keeping it there. 

"Open your eyes Brendan, does it look like we're fine? Our jobs pay the rent and that's about it. We don't have electricity or heat in the apartment, we're just lucky the landlord pays for the water bill so we can actually have water to drink and take a shower. We share a meal per day, which usually consists of some cheap burger. And you think we have the… the… _expense_ to just throw away this kind of money." I crossed my arms over my chest. "I just don't buy it." 

It was harsh to say, but if I kept being soft when I was fighting with him, eventually he would win. We rarely had fights, actual concrete fights. We had minor arguments, usually about stupid small things. Like, who should wash the dishes that night or whether it was too cold for us to use two separate blankets, when we should be sharing both to keep warm. 

It was silent over the street and all I could hear was the whispering of two thirteen year olds down the street, the light giggles of the girl, as they rushed down the street, probably having just snuck out of their warm comfortable homes. They didn't realize how good they had it. 

I watched the two teenagers, only four years younger than myself (if I was guessing their ages right) for a moment, turning back to Brendan after I heard his shoe scuffing on the ground. The bill was barely clinging to his fingertips and I was afraid if any breeze came by it would be blown away. I took a deep breath, opened my mouth to apologise for something I didn't have to apologise for, but his soft voice beat mine. 

"It was just a thought." He said timidly. I immediately uncrossed my arms and put both hands on his shoulders, trying to get him to look up at me. 

"Don't worry about it." I smiled, despite how much I wanted to dream with him. "I think about it too." He looked up and ruffled the top of my head with one of his hands, while handing me the money as I stepped back. 

"I know, Bell." The tone in his voice stopped me from saying anything about the nickname. We stood there for a few moments as the reality of the situation hit us again. We didn't know how to get back to where we'd come from and we hadn't been prepared for coming here. We'd been taken off guard and by doing so, we were paying for it. 

I shifted on the spot, slipping all the money we'd found into my pocket. Brendan reached over to link his hand with mine, intertwining his fingers and giving them a squeeze. 

"I love you." I smiled up into his face, his eyes shining with care. For me, of all people. I truly believed he deserved better. I'm not saying this so people will feel sorry for me and tell me that I'm just grasping for compliments. I'm actually completely genuine when I say this. He's intelligent enough to know the things he needs to, without being overly all-knowing. He's athletic enough to look intimidating, standing a little less than a head taller than me. It's probably the only reason why him and I haven't been jumped yet, because he looked big enough to take anyone in a fight. 

I reached up on tiptoes and gave him a light kiss on the cheek, he turned his head for more than that, but I was already walking away, pulling his arm along with me. 

"Let's go home. 

The landlord screamed at us when we came back, complaining about how the tenants were making too much noise at night, keeping him and the missus up. He wasn't directing it at us, only yelling at us because we were the ones to come through the front door at the time, because he knew we were barely here anyway, but it didn't surprise me when he accused us anyway. 

"You kids don't quiet down and your asses will be outta here quicker than you can blink." Behind me, I could feel the growl purr in Brendan's chest and the grip on my hand tightening, 

"Okay, very sorry sir." I said, trying to get him to move so we could go up to our room and get some sleep. Brendan was up earlier than normal for work tomorrow, I was worried about him being too tired. 

"Don't get cheeky with me. You and your boyfriend can go to hell for all I care." I nodded throughout the sentence and took a hesitant step forward, to see if he'd stop me from going upstairs. He did and once again yelled into my face. 

"You don't shut up while you're up there and I'm gonna turn off your water." Spit clung to my cheeks and I wanted to wipe it away, but I knew it would provoke him. I knew it was an empty threat, every few days he would yell at either one of us for it, but it still brought an unwanted jolt of fear to my heart. 

"Very very sorry, we'll keep it down." I said, biting my lip as I waited. 

"Don't push your luck with me, you whore." He gave a pointed look at me and walked away. I could feel Brendan make a move at him, could almost feel the anger he gave off. I turned and grabbed his arm I was already holding onto with my other. 

"Brendan, don't worry about it okay?" I could see the muscles in his jaw were clenched and I waited for the landlord to turn the corner before I pulled him towards the stairs. When he didn't move, I tugged on his arm harder. 

"Brendan… please?" He turned to me and then looked back to where the landlord had headed before following my lead. We ran the steps two at a time and hurried to our door. I almost tripped over Amber, one of five prostitutes in the decaying building. Her shirt was ripped open, revealing almost her whole chest, and her skirt, which was close to being the length of my hand, didn't hide much. 

She blew a smoke ring at me as I hurried by and winked at Brendan. 

"You ever get lonely, honey. You come see me." She laughed when he completely ignored her, muttering to herself under her breath . As soon as we got into the apartment, Brendan closed the door and stepped up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and nudging his face into my shoulder. 

"I hate the way he talks to you." He was giving light kisses to my shoulder. "I hate him." 

"Brendan," I sighed, reaching an arm up to run my hand through his hair. "There's nothing you can do." 

"There's a lot I could do." He said, "you just won't let me do them." 

"For good reason." I said, pulling away. I walked over to the piles of folded clothes and searched through them for something to wear to bed. I'd gotten us each a few things to wear from a small used clothing store near here. The cashier was an older woman and had watched me sift through clothes for two hours, struggling with finding something that would last longer than a week before falling apart. Once I got back up to the counter, she'd looked me up and down, then at my clothes and at the clothes on the counter. 

"Take them." She said and I glanced up at her. 

"Shouldn't I… pay for them?" Her eyes twinkled. 

"I won't tell if you won't." She gave me a reassuring smile, which I returned full heartedly. She'd thrown it all in a bag and I was about to leave before I stopped. 

"Thank you." I said and she nodded to me, using her hands to form a shooing motion. I grinned and left the store. Because of her I'd been able to buy two blankets, thin cheap ones mind you, for both Brendan and I, so we wouldn't freeze at night. 

Brendan watched me from his spot where I'd left him and then plopped down on our only piece of furniture in the room. It was an old futon, we'd found it by the road downtown, lucky to have come upon it before anyone else had. Brendan leaned his head back and closed his eyes. I watched him and dropped the clothes I had in my hand. I could see the tenseness in his shoulders, simply from the confrontation downstairs and could only imagine how worse it could get. Walking over, I sat beside him, facing him on the couch.

"Brendan." I said, when he made no move to notice. "Turn around." He lifted his head and gave me a half-asleep look. 

"Why?" I tilted my head. 

"I was going to give you a back massage, but…." I said, dragging out the last word. His eyes widened at the prospect and he threw off his T-shirt, turning around so his back was facing me. I sat up on my knees and placed my hands on his shoulders, easing out the knots there. I continued my way down his back, coming back up, and repeating the process. Brendan gave a small moan. 

"You're really good at this." 

"Thanks." I said, "I learned it from my mom, she always had to give my dad back massages." I stopped after a while and he turned around to face me. 

"You promise to save me another one of those?" I smiled and leaned forward to give him a light peck on the lips. He leaned forward as I pulled away, keeping his lips on mine as long as he could. 

"Now turn around." He closed his eyes, but I could see his eyelids quivering. "Turn around." I repeated and he huffed, standing up and facing the other direction. I watched him for a moment, making sure he wouldn't peek, before shedding my clothes and changing. 

"You need anything washed tomorrow?" I asked, refolding the clothes I'd taken off. 

"Yeah, there's a pile on the counter by the sink." He started to pull out the futon, putting the blankets on as well. It was getting colder and colder, so we shared the two blankets and body heat. When he'd first suggested it, I had been afraid that he would try something, but he never did. All he did do was hold me and rub my back sometimes, but that was it. I was grateful for it, I really wasn't ready for sex. Not yet. 

"You joining me?" He smiled, holding up the blankets for me to crawl under. I bounced onto the bed, snuggling up to his chest (he'd put his T-Shirt back on)as his arms wound around my waist. 

"Goodnight Bell." I almost said it back, but another question blasted from the back of my mind. One I had never really thought about, always just dismissing it as something that was just Brendan.

"Why do you call me that?" He didn't say anything for awhile and I thought he had fallen asleep. 

"Because it's what my dad called my mom." Brendan shifted on the bed, his warm breath caressing my cheek, "I hope that's not weird to say, but they always remind me of what love is suppose to be. They've been together since high school. I always think of it as good luck for our relationship, and it's my way of showing that I love you, without having to outright say it." There was more silence as I took it all in. His voice came back, a soft whisper. "My Bell." 

And I knew he wasn't talking about possession there. He was talking about what I meant to him. He was saying he would always love me. 

And I knew I would always love him. 


	2. How To Speak What's Left

Brendan woke me up early, the sun hadn't even risen yet, so when I opened my eyes the only thing I was aware of was that everything was black and something warm was cupping my cheek.

"Bell?" His voice was husky from sleep "You have to wake up Bell." Groaning, and bringing up a hand to rub my eyes, I sat up.

"Mhm?"

"I need some money for breakfast, you know how work is in the morning. I get a break near ten, and I go get breakfast." Wondering why he found the need to tell me all this, I stumbled from bed, nearly hitting Brendan in the process, and leaned against the kitchen cupboards. Kneeling down, I opened the one cupboard and took out a box, filled with spices and recipe cards. I tipped it all out onto the carpet, too tired to care that I would have to clean it up later, and reached for the small black box in the bottom. The key around my neck was used to open it and Brendan came over as I handed him some coins.

"I can't really see, so I hope that's enough." I said, my voice etched with lack of sleep. We must've gotten home around twelve last night, but I was only guessing. We didn't have any clocks and I couldn't see my watch in the dark.

"It's enough, thanks Bell." He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, missing and catching the side of my nose (neither of us could see in the dark) then headed out the door. I glanced back when I heard the door lock. Out of habit, I closed the box and locked it before stumbling back into the warm confines of my bed. I could clean up everything else in the morning, it's not like I could do much with the light off anyway. But this was only the second time Brendan had been informed to come in early, extremely early, and it was strange to be lying in bed without him beside me. I'd never realized how much I depended on the heat and security he gave. Now that I was alone, I was suddenly aware of all the noises in the room, all the shadows caught by the tricks my eyes played. The blankets became tighter and tighter around me as my heart thumped in my ears.

I felt like a little girl again, when I was afraid of the dark. After begging my mom to get me a night light, she picked the cheapest one she could find and gave it to me for Easter, which had been the following day. After a day of chocolate, marshmallow bunnies, and colourful hard boiled eggs (I won the Easter egg hunt that year) I was tired and plugged my night light in before my parents came to say goodnight. Mom came first, turning on the room light so she could see me better. Smiling, she gave me her hug that always lasted longer than anyone else's. She gave me a kiss on the forehead like she always had and then got up to leave the room. My dad came in immediately after she did, pausing to give her a kiss before saying goodnight to me. As he came in, his smile lit up my room almost as much as the light did. He came over and picked me up so I could sit on his lap.

"Did you have fun this Easter?" I can still remember the pride in his voice. "You beat everyone in the Easter egg hunt, I'm proud of you honey." I giggled as he kissed my cheek, the prickly stubble from his growing beard brushing against my skin.

"I had lots of fun." I said, yawning, "I can't wait until next year. I can beat everyone again."

"That's my girl!" My dad said, lifting me back onto my bed and tucking the covers around me. He kissed me on the cheek again. "I love you."

"I love you too Daddy." By that time my eyes were already drifting closed and he left, turning off the light as he passed. I couldn't get to sleep, still pumped with adrenaline from the egg hunt, and opened my eyes to see what time it was. But I saw the shadows from everything the light hit from the night light on the wall. I didn't know it was just the items in my room, so I screamed, scared the monsters had finally come for me.

My dad came rushing in, "Baby what's wrong?" I reached for him and he came over to envelope me in a hug. I hugged him as tight as I could.

"Baby…." He whispered, "It's okay. Did you have a nightmare?" I shook my head and pointed at the wall.

"The monsters are here to get me." My dad kept running his fingers through my hair, soothing me until I was calm enough for him to pull away.

"Oh, those monsters. I think I should teach them a lesson for scaring my little girl." I nodded in agreement, happy someone strong like my dad was there. "Alright, here's me in shadow." I watched him and saw his fingers moving. Glancing towards the wall, I saw a dog there, coming from the way he held his fingers.

"Everyone else is way bigger than you." I said, scared for my dad now too.

"Little things can have great strength." He said and I watched in awe as he beat up all the other shadows, which were actually things like my lamp and my teddy bear on the floor, and when he was done. The dog reverted back to his hand. "The monsters can't get you anymore."

"Thanks Daddy." I said, now knowing monsters wouldn't get me as long as I had my daddy around.

"Just remember honey, you don't have to be big and scary to be strong." I nodded, not really understanding, but somehow knowing I'd figure it out.

Now here, back in the hotel (if you could call it that)room, I knew exactly what he meant, but I didn't necessarily believe it. The guys at school were bigger than me, and there was no way I could beat them. I wasn't skinny and small mind you, in fact I probably had more weight on my stomach and thighs than I should have, but I still felt small to most of the world. I watched the shadows dance in the corner and I knew it was my imagination, my eyes playing tricks. I knew that no one would come through the door if I screamed, that I would only have the landlord screaming at me next time I saw him for the noise. So, I tucked the covers as high up as I could to my chin, closed my eyes, and fell asleep. Only in my dreams could nothing hurt me.

--

The sun woke me up, setting across my face, coloring my eyelids orange. It was the reason why we had put the futon where it was. It was in just the right place where it would hit us at about 7:00, or later, in the morning. The other buildings blocked the sun until it got high enough to run through our window. For a second, I forgot Brendan was gone and turned over, muttering a good morning. Opening my eyes, then remembering he wasn't there, was what got me out of bed. I had to do Laundry today, and by that I meant wash it in the sink and then set them out on wire hangers over anything I could. It would take up to two days for them to dry, because of the lack of heat in the room, so we had to make sure we still had extra clothes before washing any.

Before I busied myself with that though, I decided to go get some breakfast from my favourite place. Well… the place where I got an employee discount. It was a small fast food place, but it was popular. People from all over the city came by to eat there, some coming from as far as the outskirts of town. I once talked with a woman who lived an hours drive away. She came for waffles. Waffles! Sure, everything was home made there, but I thought it was ridiculous to waste that much gas in her car just to eat. Still, despite the flocking of people, the employees were still underpaid. Do I hear a "Oh, why is that?"? Well, I'll tell you why.

The owner is the cheapest person I have ever met in my entire existence. And let me tell you, I have met some cheap people. This woman though, she hires the people she knows are having trouble finding a job (she asks you almost straight off. "How have you been with finding work?" In that sickly sweet voice that makes me want to run her over with an ice cream truck, then rewind time, and do it again… ahem, moving on) and need the money the most. The people that really need the money and can't find a job are the ones she hires, because she can pay them so little and they don't have a choice.

I'm one of those people.

Trust me, if I could find a better job, I'd be there.

Since everything is homemade, you also have to live up to the standards she sets. I've seen her fire a person for simply not mixing the dough enough. It almost shut down the whole restaurant. But, like a professional, she got it up and running just in time for the lunch rush.

"Hey Lara." I said, coming up to the cash register. Her eyes widened at the sight of me.

"Nice jeans." I gave her a raised eyebrow and she shrugged.

"I'm generous with the compliments today. So what'll it be?"

I sighed, "The usual." Lara leaned in close to me, her eyes worn from worry over me. She lived in an apartment with five friends, comfortably, and needed the money here to put away for college. She barely could find work and was lucky to get this job… or so she said.

"You're gonna kill yourself, eating like this. Let me pay for your food, just this once. You're losing weight way too fast for your own good." I caught Lara's gaze and let my hands touch my aching stomach. I was hungry, but it was her money.

"Lara, you need the money."

She shook her head, "Paying for one meal isn't going to ruin my future." She gave me her best smile, "and you need it more than I do."

"I hate to ask…" I trailed off, it would help, to have a decent meal, but I couldn't do it if Brendan wasn't here… he was starving just as much as I was. "but could I put a rain check on that."

"How come?"

I blushed slightly, "Brendan needs the food too, and if I'm going to eat that much, I want to share it with him." Lara nodded her head.

"I understand. Next time." She rang up my check and I handed over the small price. A man behind me said 'finally' rather loudly once I left. I ignored him and sat down at a small booth close to the door. Lara would bring it over in a bag and I'd leave quickly. I didn't want to see my boss today, she was always asking me if she could lower my pay by another quarter. I already gave up two days a week (Tuesday, Saturday morning, and Thursday evening) so other girls could work for barely half of what I made. For all I knew, they were spending it on drugs, but I couldn't assume, so I gave them my three shifts.

"Take care of yourself." Lara said as she placed the small brown bag on the table. I nodded and left as quickly as I could. I made a beeline for home and after dashing past my landlord before he came around to see me, came face to face with Amber. She had a neat little bruise on her temple, and a huge one covered her eye on the other side. Her lip was busted right open,

"Some of them can be rough lovers." She said, trying to steady herself. "but he tipped good." I watched her wipe her mouth, smearing blood from her lip across the back of her hand.

"You know… Bell was it?" I didn't bother correcting her, no one really knew my real name, "Bell, you would make a good prostitute. You're pretty enough." Amber gave me a crooked smile and I could see a tooth or two had been knocked out, "and you're losing weight. Soon men won't be able to keep their hands off you. And that honey you got will have his work cut out for him." Amber closed her eyes and leaned her head back. I was about to walk past her, and took a step forward to do it, but I couldn't just leave her there. She was a mess and I couldn't just… leave her there. So, regretfully, I took a seat beside her, the brown paper bag lying beside me.

"Are you okay?" I ignored her previous comment about me being a prostitute. I wasn't looking for that kind of lifestyle. I don't understand how people could sell their body just for money. For me, it would've been the last resort and I would've had to be starving for it.

"I'm fine." Amber opened her eyes to look at me. "It happens all the time." We sat there in silence, and I took a glance at her with the corner of my eye. Her lip was bleeding, a trail of red falling down her chin. It was dripping onto her hands, staining it red. I watched it fall every time, just watching, and then I reached over and wiped away the line on her chin. She opened her eyes and stared at me, meeting my gaze and keeping it there. I pulled my hand away slowly, still not looking away from her eyes. Despite the bruises and the cut lip, she was still pretty. Still beautiful. Still her.

"Have you ever seen a demon?" She asked and I felt a shiver go up my spine.

"Demon's don't exist." I said, holding strong. Her smile shook me up. It was that knowing smile, the one that tells you what you're saying is wrong. The one that can convince the most passionate debater they're wrong.

"So you've never seen one." I didn't want to repeat myself, so I said nothing. "They're weird creatures. They only want to kill, to see blood and hear the screams of their victims. That's what they live for, to kill or to serve someone to gain power. Sometimes both."

"They…" I started, but she cut in again.

"Some of them have these huge scythes and wear black ratty cloaks and they screech like you wouldn't believe. You see them and your heart almost stops." She lurched forward towards me suddenly and I jumped, feeling my heart beating in my ears.

Cruelly smiling, she continued. "They are the common ones, everywhere. They see you and you better hope you can run faster than them." My heart hadn't stopped and her gaze turned from mine to stare at the ceiling above us. "They don't even compare to other demons, others who can kill you by just looking at you."

"You're lying." I said, moving myself away from her. I knew she was lying, these 'demons' didn't exist, everyone knew that. She reached over with her fingers, using two to impersonate walking up my arm.

"You're running and you stumble, trip and hit the ground so hard it knocks the wind out of you." The fingers walked slower now, almost menacing.

"And you see them coming closer, that scythe glinting in the moonlight." She's on my shoulder now, getting closer and closer to my neck. I can't stop her, my fear has frozen me. "The last thing you see." She said thoughtfully. "is the nothingness in their eyes, before they slice at you." Her hand made a cutting motion across my own throat.

"Demon's aren't real." I whispered as her hand curled around my neck lightly before she pulled away.

"You'll see." She said, pushing herself up from the ground, she headed downstairs without another word. I watched until she was out of sight, still watching almost unbelieving. Then, standing up, my legs shaking, I headed to my room. I occupied myself with whatever I needed to do: Laundry, cleaning, seeing what money we had to spend.

Demon's didn't exist, there was no 'if's, 'and's, or 'but's.

They didn't exist. End of story.


	3. Heartstrings Stronger Than Steel

Brendan didn't come home until late, really late. The sun was on the other side of the building and it was at the time of day when you could see the light receding. I sat on the futon, back into it's couch form, and watched the scenery outside, already in my sleeping clothes. Ever so often a bird would fly past the window, a quick blur, maybe a flutter. When we first moved in here, for the first few days I had watched the building across from our window, waiting for movement. I never saw any, it was deserted. When I asked around why nobody just stayed there, they had all looked at me like I was the insane one.

"_They _live there." I always wondered who they meant by 'they', but I'd never asked. What was the point in asking them anyway? They could barely make it to their own rooms at night. A lot of them didn't even pay rent, the landlord was just so scared of them he didn't want to tell them they had to leave. I had a sneaking suspicion the landlord here didn't even need the money, didn't pay anything for the building. Brendan had almost convinced me once to not pay the rent, no one else did, so why should we? But soon after I had seen some of the other rooms, I realized why.

The landlord may have not been able to kick them out, but he could sure make their lives a lot worse.

All the good rooms were locked up, we happened to be in one of those 'good rooms'. (The whole term of good room completely depended on the standards of the building. In this place, the standards weren't much.) We had water and relatively good insulation. We even had a window so we knew when the sun was out.

The other rooms had none of those things. They were almost half the size of ours, didn't have a sink or running water. It was almost an icebox in those rooms at night… and during the day, depending on the temperature outside. Those rooms were infested with all kinds of rodents and bugs because the walls had such large and deep holes in them.

Let's just say I'd paid rent early that month.

Brendan came in just as I'd gotten off the thought of who exactly lived next door. I didn't turn to see him, but I heard him kick off his boots and sigh, could almost picture him running a hand through his hair.

"Hey Bell." He sounded tired, more than tired, _exhausted. _I turned to look at him as he flopped down beside me on our futon, letting his head rest on the back of it. "I'm so tired." I turned to look at him, noting the creases around his eyes and the calluses on his hands. They had been there before, had to have been, but I hadn't noticed until this point.

Brendan wouldn't even tell me where he worked, just simply said it was a job that required a lot of strength, and it was a good thing he had done weight-training back where we had been. I'd pressed him for it and eventually he'd gotten angry with me, so I'd dropped it. It hadn't been brought up since. I wondered all the time though, for that first initial hour when he came home (Home? Why was I calling this place home?), what exactly he did that caused so much stress and soreness to take over his body.

I reached for his one hand, noticing how cold it was from outside and rubbed it in between my own softly. His eyes opened to look at what I was doing, before leaning back and sighing. He was always sighing, at everything. When we ate, before we slept, when we woke up, when I was managing money, when we were looking for money, when I was washing clothes, when I left for work, when I came back from work… everything he sighed at. Almost as if the world was too much.

"Bell, it's too much." I cupped my hands around his and blew hot air onto his hand before rubbing it again.

"What's too much?" I asked, dropping his one hand and moving to get closer to him.

"This. Living like this." He clarified, gesturing around the room. He didn't even bother to put an arm around me as I laid my head on his chest, listening to his heart beat soundly against my ear.

"It's not so bad. It could be worse."

"That's not the point." He said harshly and I had to stop myself from jumping at the tone in his voice. "It could be worse; You can say that about anything! Lace, it is worse!" I had never heard him use my real name before, not in a long time. Now that he had, I preferred when he called me Bell. I pulled away from him.

"We don't have a choice Brendan. I'm trying." I stood up to stand in front of him. He had a scowl on his face. "What would you propose we do?"

"I don't want to live in a place like this forever!" He said, "We don't have any plans for the future! We're going to be stuck like this, no future, no nothing!" Snarling, he was actually looking at me with anger I could never rival.

"Well…" I trailed off. He was right. We didn't have a plan or a place to go. We had this hotel room and our separate jobs. "We have each other." I ended lamely, knowing how corny it sounded.

"We'll always have each other Bell." He was still angry, still snarling. "but I can't live with just that." It wouldn't have hurt as much if he'd punched in the jaw. I crumbled away from him, but I don't think he realized what he'd said because he didn't even bother to look away from me. I walked back, trying to look angry, before my back hit the wall and I slid, more like plopped, onto the floor. My legs were shaking from his comment.

"Okay." I breathed, exhaled the word in a sigh. "What do you want me to do?" he gave me a funny look, the anger sliding away almost as fast as it had come.

"You can't do anything Bell." I glanced down, picking at the carpet.

"I want to know what else I can do."

"You can't do anything. It's not that simple." Something had changed. I didn't know what and I didn't know how, but something had changed. "If it was, we would be out of here already. We would already have all the answers."

"All the answers." I repeated. There was silence, a long drawn out awkward silence. We met each other's gaze and he picked up on my emotions almost immediately.

"Bell… I didn't mean it like that." He knew what he had said wrong, I didn't have to say anything.

"I know." but I didn't. I told him that because it would ease his mind, ease his guilt. The sun set across the building, creating a brilliant orange. It reflected on the building across from ours, the rooftop appearing almost romantic. _Passionate Red. Flirty Pink… Romantic Orange. _It didn't quite work with the others, but I liked it anyway.

"Are you hungry?" Cautious almost, scared if I'd turn him away. I shook my head.

"No." Even though I was starving, my stomach almost giving me away. "Just tired."

"Do you want to go to sleep now?" I nodded my head, but in the back of my mind I heard that tiny voice, the one that knew me more than I knew me. _Not with you. _I watched as he pulled the futon out, saw his muscles from the darkening light outside. If he really wanted to, he could kill me. Simply with his hands, just a twist and my neck would snap.

Sadly, that was how simple it was.

"Bell," he reached his hand out to me, "C'mere." I pushed myself off the floor and walked over to him, carefully, slowly. I didn't notice the bandage on his arm until I had reached him, his shirt sleeve had covered the top part of his arm before, but it was pushed up now. The glare of the white bandaged worried me.

"What happened?" I demanded, reaching wandering fingers out to touch it. He pulled away, so fast I could barely see it, scowling all the while.

"Nothing, just a little cut."

"Well, let me see at least." I said, rolling my eyes. I doubted he had bandaged it up properly. "Let me help." His eyes suddenly looked away from mine, saddened.

"There's nothing else you can do Bell, don't worry." But before I could open my mouth to say anymore, his lips crashed onto mine. It scared me how desperate it was, as if I would vanish within the next few seconds. Despite my own curiosity, I kissed him back. I forgot where we were and imagined us back behind the school, skipping class just to be with each other. In between his hot kisses, he would whisper my name, stroke my cheek and push me harder into the wall.

He was holding me so close now, trying to pull me even closer. There was no wall, just the both of us trying to get as much of each other as possible. I wrapped both hands in his hair, massaging his scalp as his tongue tried to slide past my lips. They barely parted for him as one of my hands came down to cup his cheek.

It was then that I realized he was crying.

My whole body froze as small droplets caressed the back of my hand, sliding past and dripping onto the floor. They were steady and he hadn't stopped. He didn't seem to notice, or didn't care, that I had stopped kissing back, becoming a statue in his arms. He tried to provoke a reaction from me by gently ticking his fingers against my ribs, but I jumped away from him instead, breaking the kiss. My hand still lay against his skin and I watched as tears kept sliding down his cheeks.

"Brendan…" I said, gulping as his gaze rested against mine. "Why…?" I couldn't finish the sentence, I didn't know what to say. He never cried. Never. Not even when he was in basketball and a rival opponent got so angry that he launched his head into Brendan's stomach, breaking two ribs. Brendan had laid gasping on the court, me trying to fight to get to him while the rest of the team held people back… trying to give him some space… but he hadn't cried. Simply grimaced. Why was he crying now?

"Bell…" He whispered, suddenly tugging me close to his body. My head crushed against his chest as he nuzzled my hair, inhaled, and slowly traced his way down to my shoulder, kissing it gently. His tears were still flowing, steadily, wetting my shoulder. "I love you."

"Brendan…" I whispered, fighting back the fear that rose in my throat. "You're scaring me."

"Remember this, okay?" He acted as if I hadn't just said something that probably stung him deep. "No matter what happens… I'll always love you. _Always_." It scared me even more with the emotion in his voice.

"I… I love you too. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here with me." I spoke as truthfully as I could, but, impossibly, his arms tightened around me. I could barely breath, but I was scared to pull away.

"I know, me either." His tears were still flowing. Cushioning his head on my shoulder, his breath softly wafting against my neck, I ran a hand through his hair.

"Why are you crying?" I asked, my voice sounding too loud in the quiet room. I felt him tense, but only slightly, before he answered.

"Don't worry." I did worry. I couldn't help it.

"Please tell me." I pleaded, my voice breaking at the end. He was silent and then pulled away from me slowly, his big hands cupping my face.

"It's nothing," I noted the tears had stopped, but his eyes were slightly red and tear marks marred his face. "Let's go to sleep." He kissed my forehead before his hand slid down to intertwine with mine. He pulled me over to the futon, sitting down and pulling me down beside him. He laid down, and I laid down as well, watching him, but he closed his eyes and fell asleep quickly, his hand still intertwined with mine.

I watched him for a little while longer, trying to memorize his face as it was now. Serene and calm. I wanted to remember him like this forever. I was afraid something would happen, that it was possible I would never see him again.

I reached out a hand to stroke his cheek, my other one lying over his chest. His chest rose and fell against my hand, and I closed my eyes, laying my hand beside my head. I couldn't imagine having to stay here without him. The prospect of sleeping alone in the dark made my heart jump in fright.

But it wasn't only that.

I couldn't live without him. I was young, really young, but I understood what it was like to want to spend the rest of your life with one person. I'd found him, and my heart was clinging on to him with as much strength as it could. I wouldn't be able to survive without him.

"I love you." I whispered, tears flowing down my cheeks now. "I love you so much."

I closed my eyes, listening to his heartbeat. Always aware that he was still breathing, that his heart was still beating. I was almost asleep when he hooked an arm around my waist. Smiling, I let myself drift away.


	4. Found, But Still Lost

I woke up later than usual that morning and stretched before shifting onto my side and snuggling closer to the warmth I knew was beside me. I kept moving until I hit the edge of the bed, almost falling off, and my eyes shot open. Where was Brendan?

I looked around the room cautiously, still not seeing him. Maybe he had work early? No, they never give him two early mornings in a row. So, I sat up and glanced out the window, watching the sky for a few moments. I couldn't go anywhere now, if Brendan came home he would worry. It was okay for today (I still didn't have to work, which was maddening when you didn't have the money you needed), but tomorrow I had to go and pull a late eight hour shift. It was hard on both of us when that happened. He got nervous with me walking home alone, so he came and waited outside for me after, nearly falling asleep in the process.

I sighed heavily, hearing the noise almost bounce off the walls. It was unnerving and the fear that had buried into my brain was increasing. What if Brendan had actually left? What if he wasn't coming back? Despite my obvious lies, I felt my heartbeat increase and yank at my heart.

I had to go look for him.

I threw clothes on in seconds flat and was out the door in even less time. On the way out, I ran right into Amber. I didn't have time to deal with her and just pushed past.

"HEY! BELL!" I ignored her. I didn't have time for this. I had to find Brendan and convince him I was enough. He couldn't leave… I couldn't survive if he left. I stumbled down the stairs, my eyes searching left and right. Where was he? I ran for the door, my heart pumping in my ears. My hands were trembling as I gripped the doorknob and threw myself out the door.

Right into Brendan.

He was holding a bag full of groceries, from what I could tell, some of it was medical supplies. I stared up at him and felt tears stinging my eyes again. He looked confused, and almost scared.

"Bell, where were you going?" I think he thought the same thing I had suspected of him moments ago. I just walked backwards, and then turned on my heel and back up the room. He followed me, not speaking a word, but I could feel his hot gaze on my back.

I felt silly. I'd overreacted to nothing. Of course Brendan wouldn't have left me. Why would he? I felt really stupid now, I could feel my cheeks burning up with embarrassment. I sat down on the floor, facing away from the door, and heard Brendan come in a minute later. He dropped the bags and sat behind me, hands resting on my shoulders heavily.

"What's wrong?" He whispered in my ear. I shuddered and tried to pull away, but he pulled me back. "Bell?"

"It's nothing, Brendan." I said, "Nothing at all."

"Well, I have something to tell you…" I looked down at the ground, wringing my hands.

"Yeah?" I asked. I turned as his shoulders fell away from mine, and watched as he pulled the boxes of medical supplies out of the bag he had been carrying.

"I have to leave." He said, so quietly, I almost didn't hear. I made a choking noise in the back of my throat and reached for him, but he pulled back.

"It's this…" and he turned me around to face him, pulling up the sleeve of his arm. There was a long rash there, that had made it's way up under his sleeve even though he had pulled it almost up to his shoulder, and I now knew what that bandage had been covering before.

"What is this?" I choked, reaching out a hand to touch it. He pulled it back and hissed, exactly like a snake, and pulled himself away from me.

"Brendan…?" I asked, but he didn't reply and just held his arm. Suddenly, I wished our roles were switched. I wish I was the one that was hurt, so that maybe for a moment he would have the chance to leave and be something better as he had said he wanted to be. "Don't leave, please?"

"I have to, my Bell." I could feel the tears prickle again.

"No…" I tried to hold strong, but the whimper came out stronger than my will. Brendan winced.

"I don't want to hurt you." He said, his voice tense and pained. I could feel my heart in my chest, thumping painfully along, reminding me what it was living for.

"What do you think you're doing now?" It was silent then, nothing heard beyond our own breathing, and my own heartbeat. Brendan stared at me, his eyes slowly turning cold, shutting me out. Bending down again, he started opening his medical boxes and hope fluttered in my chest for a moment. But then he pulled out money, thick stacks of bills.

"This… should be enough for you." He said, throwing it onto the futon. My mouth had become dry then, so parched I couldn't speak. "Enough to get you far away from here." I stared at him.

"You're coming with me then?" He stilled, then continued. I knew his answer, in the way he moved and the way he was refusing to look at me. I watched the arm with the large rash bubble and spread further. Brendan neither winced nor noticed.

"You can't run forever." I whispered, clutching the fabric above my heart.

"I won't have to." He replied sadly, standing up, pocketing a few more bills and throwing more onto the bed. He walked to the cabinet and pulled a small worn backpack out. Shoving things into it, including the money on the futon, he came over to me and gently held it between us.

"Brendan…" I said, reaching past the bag to touch his arm, anything that was nearest. He forced the bag into my chest, knocking the wind out of me for a moment and reflexively forcing me to grab onto it. He moved away, to his own bag he'd brought and threw it over his shoulder.

"Leave ten minutes after me." he commanded, all emotion gone from his voice. As he turned away and walked towards the door, I dropped the bag and ran to clutch my arms around his waist. My only precious thing was walking away and I couldn't bear to have it happen.

"Please, don't go." I cried, tears spilling over the bottom lid of my eyes, tumbling down my cheeks in rivers. "Don't leave me." We stood there for a moment, before Brendan turned and enveloped me in a hug of his own.

"You know I love you, Bell." I cried harder, "But I can't stay with you, not anymore."

"I'll do anything, anything." I sobbed, begging him to stay. I didn't want to be tough, I wanted him to know how much I needed him to stay with me. It felt like my head was split into two sides, and my heart was only fuelling the irrational side in control of my devastating emotions.

"Bell…" He murmured, running his fingers through strands in my hair. "I have to go." He pulled away and pushed me with a force so I stumbled back. Then he was gone, before I could blink. Wiping my tears away, I threw the bag over my shoulder and ran out again. Amber stood near her door and the smirk on her face made me stop.

"What a demon." She commented, eyes glinting. "That rash looks nasty. Did you give it to him?"

"Amber…" I started, before stopping myself abruptly. "Goodbye."

"Wait!" She said, reaching forward with an arm, "Don't follow him."

"Why not?" I sputtered, almost able to feel Brendan get farther away from me as we spoke.

"Despite everything, I prefer not to see you die." She commented dryly, and turned back into her apartment. I stood there for a moment before hustling down the stairs again. He had a head start, but I would follow him until he saw me again. Through any danger, I would be there.

Outside, the hardest decision lay ahead, that would prove the start or end of my journey.

Left or Right… the choice pushed down on me with an intense ache. Each second I was taking to decide felt too long, too sparsely separated. And I was afraid of making the wrong one. I was afraid of ending up in the opposite direction. Brendan, why did you leave?

Abruptly, letting my instincts take me, I turned right down to an open street. There were no cars around and I could focus on each and every sound that resounded around me. In that dark alley street, there was nothing, the silence was noise in itself.

"Brendan…" I whispered, a whimper barely audible, but it almost seemed to loud for my ears. I heard a shuffling, and despite all my instincts telling me not to, that it wasn't him, I ran towards it. It carried away, and I saw the shadow as it passed a corner. I ran after it, because it looked like someone, maybe the someone I was looking for.

I ran into a dead end at the corner and I stared at the brick wall blankly, tears welling into my eyes as I realized my want to find something had created a hallucination. Blinking back my tears and turning, I tensed my body and walked away. If I was going to find Brendan, and convince him that he was being irrational, I had to be rational about finding him.

No one would listen to a hysterical in love girl.

For the rest of the day, I asked around at any place I thought could've seen him. Everyone said they hadn't seen anything, that it had been dead all afternoon. I would thank them for the help, and leave feeling emptier than I had going in. By the time night hit, I felt weights on my shoulders triple. I had no place to go. Knowing there was no point in further search at night, I found an alley carefully shielded by shadows and other large metal pieces that I couldn't even recognise anymore. I settled behind a large piece, hoping it would shield me for the night. And for the next twenty minutes, I cried.

-------

When the next morning light woke me, I tried to pretend it wasn't there. I pretended like I had frozen in the night and my limbs were unable to move. Once the realization that my heart was still beating, and I was able to get up and leave, I tore myself from behind my hiding place and ran far away. Where I was, I wasn't sure, but I knew that no matter where I was, it didn't matter. Maybe running aimlessly would help me better find Brendan anyway. By early afternoon, my stomach growled at me for my incompetence at finding anything to eat. I wandered into the nearest café and sat down at the table farthest from any other group.

Sadly, a couple walked in and sat down at a table near the corner I was sitting at. They leaned across the table to each other, sharing an Eskimo kiss that had the girl blushing and the boy laughing. If I knew Brendan was waiting for me at home, I would've smiled at the act and imagined my boy and I doing the same thing. Such a simple act, one a couple always makes and yet it broke my heart. Sighing, but unable to turn my eyes away, I let tears fall from my clouding eyes. Only when the waitress came by, did I brush them away carelessly.

"Miss?" She said, after I hadn't responded.

"Do you… have any soup?" I asked breathlessly, hoarsely.

"Yes. We have chicken noodle, vegetable, and cream of mushroom."

"Okay. I'll have a chicken noodle soup… and do you have cheesecake?" the woman was almost irritated at the fact that I hadn't looked at the menu, but responded anyway.

"Mhm, strawberry, chocolate, or blueberry?"

"Mmmm. Strawberry. And some iced tea please." She nodded and rolled away. It didn't irk me in the slightest that I hadn't checked the prices of anything. I could afford it, with the amount of money I had weighing down my bag. The couple in my line of sight had only ordered a slice of cheesecake and he was feeding her a small spoonful. I almost laughed had the whole thing not seemed so terribly sad to me.

I wondered more about Brendan's wound, the strange rash that seemed to grow along his skin as if it were a part of him. It was a mark of something, I knew, I had never seen anything like it. His skin had actually bubbled, and that worried me. Wherever he was, he was probably in pain. It made me want to be near him even more. He was tough, but I knew he needed me.

Determination set into me as the woman brought back my meal, and I ate it up almost as fast as I could without hurting my stomach, or impairing my ability to run in a few moments. I left a large tip when she gave me the cheque and ran out before the couple had even managed to finish their cheesecake, wrapped up in each others gazes. Despite how laughable it was that they only saw each other, I couldn't help but feel jealous that my life hadn't turned out to allow me that leisure.

The streets were bare and deserted, not even cars were passing me and I realized I'd passed into a side of town that reminded me of mine. The city was strange. Only the middle of the city was bustling full of activities and energy, while the outskirts that surrounded it lay stranded, almost suspended in disarray. It hit me then that Brendan would've gone to the center of the city, the place I would be least likely to find him. I would never go into such large crowds.

This was hopeless, and the energy I felt from my lunch flew out of me in one big whoosh. I collapsed against a wall, using it to support myself as I rested my forehead against the smooth surface and pounded my fist against the harsh bricks. I could feel the cut open on the third hit, but hit twice more before I stopped and fell to the ground, scraping my forehead against the wall by accident. I shook as I looked up at the sky, the clouds gathering against the sun. A drop of blood slid down the side of my face and I wiped it away as well as I could, but I could tell that it had smeared.

I sat there for a long time, waiting for something to come along and ignite my flame again. A stray dog came by and bit my shoe, but ran off a second later. I sighed and slowly got to my feet, trudging down the street a bit more. Maybe there was a hotel somewhere I could stay at. I turned a corner and raised my head, to lay eyes on Brendan. He was crouched on the ground and had his back to me, but I knew it was him. Tears blinked forth to my eyes, but I shoved them away and ran as fast as I could towards him.

"Brendan!" I yelled, a smile poised on my face as I got closer and closer. A foot away and someone jumped in front of me. I stumbled back and nearly fell, but caught myself and stood back up to take in the person that was blocking my path. Against my will, I cringed. This man had the same rash Brendan had, but it had grown to cover his face.

"Brendan?" I asked, my voice carrying on the wind. He didn't seem to hear me, but the one in front of me stepped forward.

"You shouldn't have come, little girl." He drooled, his eyes glazed and feverish. One of his arms was shaped into a claw, the nails long and… I couldn't tear my eyes away from the end of his nails, dipped in red and still dripping. I looked back up at his face and shuddered as his eyes locked onto mine. They were dark, and had such a blankness to them I wondered how this man was still alive.

"Found some food, Darwin?" Another man stepped out of an adjacent alley and I jumped at the nearest sound. If anything, this man was more grotesque in looks.

"Brendan!" I yelled, hoping to grab his attention as I backed away.

"Oh, darling. He can't save you." The first one told me, striking out a clawed hand so fast I couldn't pull away quick enough. His stained nails sunk into my arm and I tried to pull away, but his grip tightened and pierced my skin. The smell of fresh blood hit the air as it smoothed it's way down my arm. The two came closer and the second one ran his hand through my hair, bringing it to his nose to smell it.

"You're going to taste wonderful." He told me, his voice snarled and his breath rancid. I tried to pull away, but they hissed and came closer. I shrieked loudly, and for once Brendan moved to turn his head as a claw clamped down on my mouth. The smell nearly suffocated me, and I gagged at the feel of his skin on mine, rotting flesh and scabs. I was about to pass out when a gun shot rang through area. The two hissed and let go of me so that I fell backwards onto my butt.

"Get down!" I ducked, to become flat on the ground as sword swung itself above my head. Frowning, I looked ahead and saw that the two had jumped away and had one arm each of Brendan. I stood up as quickly as I could. He was looking behind at us, but his eyes were a bright amber. This was not the man I loved, but I knew he was in there somewhere. I wouldn't let this thing take over him.

"No! Please! No!" I took a step forward, but they sneered.

"Bell…" I stood there shocked as they disappeared in a blink, Brendan's voice echoing on the wind and cradling me. I moved to cross my arms, shaking as I remembered how close to death I had come and how close I was to saving Brendan.

"You know them?" The voice sounded dry.

"They tried to kill me." I said, raising a hand to my heart. "I don't see how knowing them makes a difference."

"Oh, but you have such a soft spot for those handsome demons."

"SHUT UP." I yelled, closing my eyes, curling my fists. "You don't know anything."

"I know enough, babe." I turned to him, anger burning in my eyes, to take in his appearance. Silver hair, red coat, his very appearance made me weak in the knees, but I glared at him as best I could. "What's your name?"

"You can call me Bell." I said coolly. "Now if you'll excuse me." I don't know what happened, or what caused me to do such a thing, but in the next step I took my world went black.


	5. When I First Met You

I woke up abruptly, sitting up so suddenly that I almost fainted again. A cool washcloth fell off my forehead and onto my lap. I watched it warily, trying to figure out what had happened in the last few hours (Minutes? Days!?). It took me a moment to realize that Brendan wasn't beside me, even shorter for me to know the reason why was because he had become something I couldn't quite describe. The rash, I should've known it meant trouble. I curled my hands into fists as I stared down at the blanket, tears falling from my eyes once again. I was so close to having him again.

"I see you're awake." I yanked my head up to the doorway, where the confident silver-haired man from last night stood. Watching him cautiously, I relaxed my hands, stretching out my fingers to relieve the tension from my anger. He glanced quickly down at them and then back at my face. "Feeling any better?"

"Fine." I said quickly, moving so I could stand on my own two feet. He watched me as I stood up and tried to get the feeling for my feet back. I stood cautiously, wondering why it felt so weird to be standing. He walked over to me then and put a hand on my shoulder. "What are y-" He gave me a gentle shove and I stumbled back onto the bed.

"You've been unconscious for two days. You had a fever." This man explained calmly. He picked up the washcloth, dipping it into a bowl on the bedside table I hadn't seen.

"I felt fine…" I started, but he interrupted me.

"Those demon's claws had poison in them." He said, glancing up at me as he held the cloth in his hands. I realized what he wanted to do quickly and even though I was nervous about resting in an unknown place, I complied. He laid the cloth gently on my forehead, watching me expertly.

"Demon's aren't real." I blurted out, remembering my conversation with Amber in the hallway.

"Then what would you call those two uglies you saw?" He let the silence drag on as I struggled to find a way to explain the two I had seen. They certainly weren't human, but demons? The idea was so far fetched I shook my head. I would play along for now, but he must really have a screw loose if he believed in mythical creatures.

"They had leprosy?" I guessed, even though I knew that was definitely not it.

He rolled his eyes. "Don't kid yourself."

"Well, I could've handled it." I sniffed, "I didn't need your help." His eyes kept mine locked in his gaze for a moment, burning bright with a spark of anger.

"You're lucky to be alive." If the poison was real, I was.

"Oh." I muttered, staring at the ceiling. "How did you fix it?"

"I'm just amazing that way." I raised an eyebrow at him, opening my mouth to say something, when someone else cut me off.

"Actually," I turned to see a girl standing at the door, her multi-coloured eyes keeping me in my place as she stared at me, "I have enough connections that I got you an antidote faster than you could blink."

"Oh, so you actually saved my life?" I asked, turning my head, the washcloth sliding down my forehead as I did so. Dante moved it back before I could and I glared at him, I wasn't incapable of moving. He held his hands up in front of him.

"Don't shoot the nurse." Backtracking, he pointed a finger at me. "I saved your life too, you know." The girl behind him snorted.

"She would've died anyway." I shuddered at her casual mention of my death.

"Maybe." He shrugged, "She might've pulled through."

"Stop being such an optimist. She almost fell into a coma even with the antidote." I stared at the two of them, bewildered by their argumentative attitudes.

"Uhm." I interrupted them, moving to pull myself up. "I really appreciate you saving my life and all, but I think I better be going." They both looked at me like I was crazy, even though they were the ones sprouting nonsense about demons and such, and the girl shook her head.

"Not yet, you can't." I stared at her.

"Why not?" I had to find Brendan and help him return back to his human form, somehow figuring out how to cure that rash, which I was sure was the reason why he acted the way he did. It must be making him sick.

"Your muscles… the poison comes with a price." She commented coolly and I glanced at her warily.

"What price?" I spoke slowly, afraid of what she'd really tell me.

"Your muscles soaked some of it up, and you need to wait to move around so the toxin doesn't take effect again."

"And by take effect, you mean…"

"Liquefy." I stared at Dante, eyes wide as my body stilled. The woman rolled her eyes and left the room at my reaction. The poison… would…

"Seriously?" I choked, afraid to move. He nodded gravely, taking the cloth to soak again. I noticed he was still wearing the red jacket he wore yesterday, a darker blue shirt underneath. "So, what am I suppose to do?" He shrugged as he wrung more water from the cloth, placing it back onto my forehead.

"Sleep." He replied, and I tilted my head.

"I just woke up, how am I gonna go back to sleep?" He grinned, the kind that let me know he knew something I didn't.

"Well… 'cause you're narcoleptic." I sat up then, the cloth once again sliding into my lap. I stared at him.

"I think I would know if I was narcoleptic." He shook his head.

"I'm not rich, and that antidote cost a lot of money."

"What's your point?" I couldn't believe I was actually starting to believe that this whole demon thing could be true. They were grotesque enough, sure. However, I knew, despite how I didn't really believe in this demon poison, that I could not let my muscles collapse. If there was any spark of truth in what they said, I wasn't about to let it come true.

"I couldn't afford the really high quality 'heals all with no side effects'. See, this antidote is still in your blood stream and helps your white blood cells fight this poison. Once it comes across an area that's highly concentrated with it, you'll abruptly fall asleep." I stared at him.

"Is this stuff for real? It sounds complicated." He shrugged, something he seemed to do a lot.

"Not many people know about demons, or even believe in them. There's no point in putting it out there."

"I guess… but it could help cure a bunch of other diseases." He stared at me.

"It's demon poison to counteract demon poison… the antidote will kill anybody who isn't already infected." Yeah, right, maybe if demons were real it would. I shook my head against the thoughts.

"Demons don't exist." I said strongly, "They never did and never will." His eyes flashed, but he said nothing.

"Believe what you want." He finally said tensely. I felt that I'd crossed a line with this stranger, but quickly tried to avert the subject.

"Oh." I replied softly, leaning back against the pillow. "So I won't get any notice at all?" He knew I was talking about the narcolepsy.

"Nope." He smiled. "You'll just fall over."

"How am I suppose to do normal things? If I brush my teeth and fall over I'll swallow my tooth brush. What if I'm in the shower? I'll hit my head on the edge of something." His smile turned into a smirk.

"I could join you." I stared at him, and a picture of Brendan flashed in my head. His smile as he bent in to kiss me, or as he raced over to hug me at lunch. I closed my eyes and shook my head. "Relax, Bell, take a joke." It took me a tense minute to realize I'd told him it was my name.

"What's your name?" I asked him, after we had sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Dante." I nodded, letting the name imprint in my head. I did it with every person I met. If I didn't connect the face to the name, I would forget, and asking someone for their name twice was embarrassing.

"So, listen, do you th-"

----

When I opened my eyes, my nose inhaled the fresh scent of syrup. Glancing to my left, I saw the bowl of water had been replaced with what looked to be fresh food. I didn't see who else it could be for and gently sat up to place the tray on my lap. I tilted my head to the side as I thought about what must've happened before I fell asleep. I slapped a hand to my forehead as I realized it had been my first narcoleptic fit.

"Eat up." I looked up to see the girl from yesterday once again leaning against the doorframe. "You look like you haven't eaten for days." I changed my gaze back to the plate in front of me, letting out a huge sigh as I did so. Picking up the fork, I dug in greedily. My stomach happily grumbled as it was being fed, and I couldn't resist the tempting smell once I started.

"Your name's Bell right?" I nodded, since my mouth was full. I froze as I realized what the syrup reminded me of. Work, I was suppose to go to work probably yesterday. I swallowed my bite and stared up at the girl.

"When will I be able to leave?" She stared at me and shook her head.

"Not soon, if that's what you're thinking." I felt my stomach churn with unease. I would never get my job back if I lost it. Staring down at my half eaten plate, I ate the rest slowly, wondering if it was the last full meal I'd get. Normally, I'd leave it to share with Brendan later, as I had the last time I was offered a free meal, but Brendan wasn't in any place to be worrying about food or anything close to it.

Staring down at the ground, I refused to meet her eyes, "What are you called?"

"Lady." She said it shortly, as if daring me to ask anything about it. I wanted to, but it sounded as though she did not. When the tray was empty, she took it from me and went out of the room. Once again being left in silence, I stared out the window across from my bed. Brendan, the image of him, entered my thoughts. How could someone so strong succumb to that? If it was me, I would've given in long ago. Maybe it was his job that gave it to him, and that would probably be the best place to start either way. Once I was out of here, I would leave. Despite what Dante and Lady told me, I would fight this so I wouldn't have to stay here long. Every moment that passed helped to build up the tension in my heart. It missed Brendan more than I let myself believe.

---

"What was he like before?" Dante asked me one day while I was eating lunch. I glanced at him curiously, and he just gave me a grin. "I've never met anyone who knew someone before they were changed into a demon; it doesn't happen often." I swallowed what I had in my mouth and stared at him.

"He's hard to explain." I said softly, letting my mind and heart be filled with the images and feelings of him. "He was quite a dreamer, but he still understood his limits. He was always there when I needed him, and was maybe one of the only people that really listened to me." I smiled lightly, but the remembering what he had become made the smile vanish quickly.

"What else." Dante pressed.

"He was strong, emotionally and physically." I choked on the last word, the image of the rash still flashing in my head. "And he kept me in line, he was one of those people that made you realize your priorities. He strived to make sure I kept them true." I was struggling to remember things from before we had ended up in our run down apartment.

"Sounds like you care about him a lot." I stared at Dante for a second and finally turned away as tears sparked in my eyes.

"He was all I really had left." I said, "We both had to grow up so fast."

"Do you know how he became a demon?"

"He had this rash." I said, shaking my head, "He wouldn't let me see it, and when he was still coherent enough to carry a conversation, he told me he had to leave." He must've known. He knew that it was taking him over. I would've given a month of my salary, lived in one of those rooms infested with cockroaches and rats, to take him to the hospital. If I had pressed, maybe he wouldn't be in the situation he was in now.

"Did it.. bubble at all?" I stared at him, letting realization creep into my voice.

"You know what it is?" My voice was almost excited. Dante looked away and then back at me.

"I can't say for sure, but I've come across it before."

"So, there's nothing you can tell me?" My heart sank at his words. I hadn't necessarily expected him to know anything, but I had hoped for something. I didn't have much time.

"I'm going to see someone today that could tell me more." He said, standing up and flinging back on his road coat he had taken off when coming in. "I have to go see them for other business anyway, so i'll ask while i'm there."

"Let me come with you." I asked, throwing the covers off of my body.

"No." It sounded like a loud growl and I froze. He cleared his throat. "I don't think it would be a good idea, with your… condition." I sighed and swung my legs over the side of the bed. After much complaining on my part, they'd finally let me wander around the house for certain lengths of time. Lady thought it was a bad idea, but somehow I'd convinced her through reasoning I can't even remember. I only 'fell asleep' once when I did so, and Lady was nearby to catch me. I woke up on the couch downstairs, quickly heading back to my room to sleep more.

"It's been a week, please?" I said, standing up. "It's barely happened lately."

"I know, but it's dangerous."

"So, I'll be fine." I said, seriously doubting one walk would 'cause my muscles to suddenly turn from a solid state to a liquid one. He crossed his arms and leaned forward, so he was more at eye level with me.

"I'm not talking about the poison." I stared him down before answering again, refusing to let a lead on Brendan slip away.

"I'll be careful, and you'll be right there." We were silent again and he shut his eyes and shook his head.

"Fine, but you stay by me, got it?" His eyes were fierce and I nodded excitedly.

"Of course." I let him leave the room before changing into clothes Lady had bought me. I skipped down the stairs, nearly careening into Dante who was waiting at the bottom.

"You finally have some colour back." He said.

"Colour?" I asked, not understanding what he was getting at.

"You were pale for awhile, and you were so skinny." I ignored the comment and turned my head away.

"Are we going to go now?"

"You don't mind riding a motorcycle?" I stared at him, nodding my head slowly.

"I don't mind riding on a deathtrap." I muttered as I followed him outside to where the machine lay. It was shiny, but I could bet that it wasn't brand new. Dante must take good care of it. I was so caught up in looking at the motorcycle that when Dante placed a heavy helmet over my head and started to fasten it I started and nearly bumped my head into his. He made sure it was secure and wouldn't slide around too much before jumping on.

"Aren't you going to wear one?" I asked, not moving yet. He shook his head.

"Don't need it. Now get on." I hesitantly threw a leg over it and sat down behind me, not wanting to second guess why exactly he didn't need a helmet. Maybe he wouldn't mind if he died?

"You're gonna have to hold onto me." He said, turning his head to look back at me. The engine roared to life quickly as Dante smiled at me, "Try to resist groping me." I quickly threw my arms around his waist as we sped off. Even though I should've been enjoying my first motorcycle ride, I found my thoughts drifting back to Brendan again. I hope this friend of Dante's would give me something to go on, it wouldn't be long before I left to search.


	6. Returning To The Past

The ride to wherever Dante was taking me probably took close to half an hour. Whenever we stopped, for whatever reason, he would turn around and ask me how I was doing. I couldn't see his face, since I was practically glued to his back trying not to fall off, and could never tell if he was being cheeky or concerned. Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, we pulled over and Dante made sure the bike was secure. My legs felt like jelly when he helped me off the bike and he kept a hold on my upper arm to prevent me from falling. I pried the helmet off my head and pushed my hair back behind my ears, trying to ignore the pieces that had stuck to my forehead.

"This it?" I said, despite the obvious intention that it was. Dante simply nodded and motioned for me to follow. When we got to the door, he simply opened it and walked in. I went in after him, stopping when I realized he had.

"Remember to stay to me as close as you can?" He reminded me and I nodded before the door was closed. For a few moments, we were enveloped in darkness and then a voice, very low and menacing sounding, hissed.

"Dante, looking for Maria?" It sounded as if it came from everywhere at once and I couldn't help but to glance over my shoulder. I felt Dante lay a hand on the one I was looking over.

"Turn on the lights."

"You think she wants to see you?" The voice sounded less like it wanted to kill us the second time, but still had that edge that reminded me of those two things surrounding Brendan. The lights started to become brighter and I looked over to see a woman dressed in a dark purple bubble dress with her hand on a dimmer switch. It clicked on to full and she sauntered over, her silver heels clicking as she did so.

"Hello." I was surprised to hear the feminine voice that came from her lips, but immediately shook my head. This must be a different person than the one who was speaking before. "I know why you're here."

"Of course." Dante said, "I would have expected nothing less." He seemed very tense and formal and I glanced up at him curiously. The woman finally noticed me and her lips curled into a smirk.

"I thought you said you wouldn't." I stood tall despite the look she gave me and Dante's hand on my shoulder gave a tight squeeze.

"I'm not. She has questions as well." Dante said. "But we need to conclude ours first."

"Yes, we do." The woman responded, "Is she coming?"

"No, she'll stay here." Dante's eyes flashed as the woman's lips twisted into a smirk. "Without harm."

"Of course." The woman sounded disappointed and I shivered at the thought of being left alone in this room.

"Remember not to move." Dante muttered and I nodded slowly as he walked away from me. Their footfalls soon disappeared, leaving me in the silence. I don't know what this woman could offer Dante about Brendan's condition, she looked like she would rather watch me be torn apart anyway. I couldn't help but wonder why.

"You are here because of your heartache?" I froze and glanced around the room nervously, unable to pinpoint where the voice had come from. The voice sounded normal, not threatening in any way. "Well?"

"Yes." My voice sounded odd.

"And you've come here to find more of what is wrong?"

"Yes, I just ne-"

"You think she can help you?"

"I don't know."

"You think she can help you?" I frowned, glancing around the room, trying to pinpoint the voice again. It couldn't be deaf, it had heard my answers before. I stayed quiet after that, and this voice stopped asking questions. It was eerie to wait for Dante in that room, the lights dim and haunting. I forced myself to watch the spot he'd gone and ignored the voice that started up again. It kept repeating it's question when I wouldn't answer. Finally, with much relief, Dante stepped back into the room. The woman was behind him and he stood right in front of me once he came closer.

"Ready to go?" He asked and I could only nod as he took my arm and lead me outside. I looked back to see the woman smirking, raising a hand to wave at me, her eyes locked with mine. I turned back just as Dante adjusted the helmet on my head again. He wasn't speaking even as he turned around and hopped on the bike.

"Aren't we asking about Brendan?" I protested and Dante's eyes glanced at me quickly.

"Get on." I threw my leg over and clenched my arms around his waist. His tone was absolute and I didn't want to argue and potentially have him leave me there in front of this strange woman's house. I glanced up at the doorway one more time before Dante sped off. The ride was much more tense as we went back and I didn't dare to try and get his attention. It almost seemed to take longer to get back to Dante's house then it was leaving. I jumped off the bike and started to take off the helmet, running my fingers through my hair as I did so. I turned to Dante, poised to ask my question again, when I noticed the bright sign hanging above the door.

'_Devil May Cry.'_ I fell silent at the name, wondering what business he was running with a name like that. He wasn't looking at me, just stood there with his hands in his pocket.

"I asked her about Brendan." Dante finally said. I tore my eyes away from the building and turned to him.

"What did she say?"

"She said it couldn't be reversed, " I could feel my blood run thin. I wrapped my arms around myself and held tightly. "after the transformation is complete." I stared at him, hope flaring up in my heart.

"How long does that take?"

"Around two months for him." Dante said. His shoulders were tense and he was staring ahead of himself, not daring to take any sidelong glances at me.

"So, I can still get to him?"

"Depends on how long ago the rash appeared."

"Only three days before you found me I think." I said, counting backwards in my head as I ran through the jumbled mess.

"Then, yes, its possible to bring him back." Dante was speaking slowly, coolly. Every other time he talked to me, there was emotion in his voice, some sort of underlying tone that made everything seem like an inside joke between you and him; even if you weren't in on it yourself.

"Thank you." I finally said, debating on if it was appropriate to say. Dante simply nodded and we stood in tense silence again. I was starting to wonder if I should make my departure from this house sooner than I'd planned.

"What does that woman do?" I asked, clearing my throat as I talked. "How does she know all this stuff?"

"She's a demon." Dante said, and I fought the urge to roll my eyes, "She can see the future."

"Oh?" I didn't know what else to say. With Dante's behaviour, I couldn't help but wonder if she had said something to him that he didn't want coming true.

"It's unique, because she can see two angles of what's going to happen." He continued. "For example: your Brendan. If you get to him in time, and if you don't. She knows about the rash because she's seen it before."

"How did she know it was him she was looking at?" I asked, thinking quickly to keep Dante talking.

"Did you hear that other voice?"

"I'd be deaf to have missed it."

"That's how. It can see images in people's heads, and can project them back."

"So, it's just a voice?" Dante was silent.

"I don't know. I've only ever heard it." I took that as best I could. There had to be a person behind the voice, they just can't come out of nowhere. We stood there for a few more moments. There was no breeze to rustle the garbage on the sidewalks, no restaurants nearby to fill the air with chatter; it was a deserted place.

"I'm gonna go lie down." I said.

"I'll talk to you later." Dante said, walking in the opposite direction of his home, walking away briskly. I watched him for a few moments before heading inside myself. Lady sat on the desk, rifling through some papers.

"Where's Dante?"

"He walked off somewhere." Her eyes widened slightly and she went to the wall, swinging a large metal contraption onto her back. I watched her without moving from my spot. "Where are you going?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll be back in a few hours." She breezed past me and out the door. I could hear her footsteps outside as she ran, in the direction Dante had gone I assumed. Although I wasn't sure how she would find him, I'm sure they would meet up somewhere.

Once my stomach growled at me, making the decision of what to do next, I headed to the kitchen. I knew they had some condensed soup in the cupboards somewhere. It took me a few minutes, but once I found it, blowing off the dust that covered it, I quickly found everything else. It wasn't a moment later when I realized the milk was curdled and I couldn't use it. Sighing heavily, I went to the front room. I threw a longer brown coat on, which I could only assume was Lady's, which came down to mid thigh on myself. Lady was about two or three inches taller to my 5"6. Before leaving, I trudged upstairs to grab a wad of bills out of my pack.

It was colder walking than it had been on Dante's motorcycle, which may have been due to the fact that he had protected me from most of the wind. I got my bearings soon enough, heading to a grocery store a friend that worked at my work also was at, who would give me a discount. I stepped into the store, realizing it was colder in here than it had been outside. Katherine waved to me from her till and I walked over briskly. We hugged briefly, her pulling back to survey me.

"You look… better. You know, she almost went crazy when you didn't show up." 'Her' was my boss.

"Am I fired?"

"No, Sharon covered for you." Katherine leaned in, "She said she visited you and you were sick in bed with a fever, and that she'd forgot to tell her."

"Tell her thanks."

"Tell her yourself, you're working tomorrow." I nodded, slumping my shoulders.

"I can't push the fever thing?"

"Maybe if you had proof." Katherine grinned, probably thinking of ingenious ways to trick our boss, "By the way, I like the coat. Did Brendan save up and get it for you?" I winced at the mention of Brendan's name and shook my head.

"It's a friends. I'm borrowing it." Katherine nodded, seeing a customer coming over to her till.

"Come back once you get what you want." I smiled at her and headed back to the fridges to grab one litre of milk and hurried back to the till. Katherine was waiting impatiently, the customer long gone. I handed her the bills before she even rang the milk in and told her to keep the change. It wouldn't be much I knew, but I didn't want to actually have the sound of money in my pocket.

"You found a better place to live, Bell?" I held the milk tightly to my chest.

"Yeah."

"You look like you've finally been eating… and I'm glad you and Brendan are getting things back on track." I forced the wince back and nodded, plastering what I hoped was a happy smile on my face.

"It's been worse." I said, although it was the exact opposite. Katherine nodded and then scooted around her till to envelope me in another hug. I tried to give her one just as meaningful back, but I didn't have the motivation. Bringing up Brendan made me miss him that much more.

"Take care of yourself, okay?" She whispered, giving me a final squeeze, before pulling away and waving me off as she took another customer. I tried to give her a smile, but it came out stressed and pained. I was glad she didn't see it.

The streets were the same as when I came to the store. I kept the milk as close to me as I could as I tried to follow my path home. It was silent, with cars passing me ever so often. The drivers looked worn and tired, probably having just worked. I got back to Devil May Cry quicker than I thought I would've and I placed the milk in the fridge; I wasn't hungry anymore.

In the back of my mind, I remembered what Dante and Lady had said about my muscles liquefying, but I found myself ignoring it and not caring anymore. I hadn't walked out of my apartment and followed Brendan, almost dieing in the process, for nothing. Quietly, even though I knew no one was home, I walked out of Devil May Cry for what I hoped would be the last time. I hadn't abruptly fallen asleep for a few days now, and I knew it was time for me to go. I wanted to leave a note behind, to thank them, but I didn't know what to say.

I manoeuvred my way through the streets as well as I could, trying to find anything that would remind me of where Brendan and I's room had been. It took me an hour to find it, but once I did, it neither comforted me nor gave me the feeling coming here was the right thing. The door creaked as I opened it and I walked swiftly to the stairs. I was hoping I wouldn't meet the owner alone here, not without Brendan. Amber wasn't outside like she usually was and I bypassed the spot to get to my own room.

It was much the same as it was before, musty futon and all. I wondered if the owner knew we were gone at all. It was falling pitch black outside and I laid down on the futon to just stare out the window. I thought about Lady and Dante, how generous they had both been to me. How would they feel when they came home and didn't find me there? Angry? Hurt? I couldn't imagine either of them being hurt by my absence, but I could see their anger. I didn't know if leaving had been such a good idea. What would I find out here by myself? The lead Dante had said he could get, he hadn't told me much. I could save Brendan, but I didn't know how. I was one girl, and Brendan was something stronger.

After sitting and thinking for awhile, I realized suddenly that I had stolen Lady's jacket. I slumped my shoulders. I had a reason to go back now, I had made the decision myself. I would not steal from someone who had helped me so much, but I would not go back now. I forced myself to sleep, in this place that was both comforting and frightening, dreaming of waking up beside Brendan, as if nothing had happened.


	7. Something Pulls Me Back

When I was abruptly woken up, it took me a moment to register that I was pushed up against the wall, another to realize a mans face was a few inches from mine. "You little whore." He said roughly, pulling me back to push me into the wall. I brought both my hands up to try and pry his fingers from around my neck. "Where's my money?"

"Money?" I choked out, trying to take oxygen into my lungs.

"Your rent."

"Why would it matter to you?" I asked, not recognising this man from anywhere else.

"I'm the brother of who owns this place." He growled, leaning in more. I could feel my eyes trying to roll back into my head as my vision started to edge black. "He asked me to come check up on the two of you, says some boyfriend might attack him if he tried."

"He's… not here." I said, hoping it would release his hold.

"I can see that, it makes it that much easier." The man let go of me then, giving me a jab in the stomach that had me curled up on the floor, I was never good with violence. It wasn't that it was too hard of a punch, but it was enough to hit a sore spot. I saw the man out of the corner of my eye go to the cupboard with my old money stash and I pushed myself up.

"Don't." I said, gulping in as much air as I could, "It's not time to pay rent…" The man was in front of me before I could blink. I stumbled back into the wall, my heart pounding against my chest. I was frightened of what this man could, would, do to me.

"Don't tell me when you pay rent." He said, one of his hands curling into a fist. I watched it, trying not to cry out. I tried to tell myself it was just a threat, but I couldn't help but think otherwise. He backed up again and went through the cupboard, once he found it he surveyed it.

"Where's the key?" Instinctively, I reached up to touch the necklace around my neck. He had grabbed my neck so hard that the chain was dug into my skin. He eyed the movement and came over, grabbing the necklace. He tried to tug it off, but the first time the clasp just caught and I found myself leaning forward. He ripped it off the second time, the clasp breaking

He grabbed a wad of bills I knew was almost twice the amount for rent and pocketed it. "I suggest next time you pay on time." His lips curled into a grin that had me cowering and trying to push myself back even more. "Or you'll be dealing with me."

Taking a shaking breath in, I closed my eyes and nodded. I heard the door close and he was gone. Tears fell from my eyes and I sobbed. They were cut short as the door opened again. He must've come back for me. Looking up, I saw Amber staring at me.

"He's a mean one, hey?" She said, leaning against the wall opposite me. I didn't say anything, my throat too dry to do so. "I've taken him to bed before, he's violent there too." She shifted from foot to foot. "I wouldn't try and get on his bad side."

"Rent wasn't due yet." I said, "I don't know why he was here."

"Easiest target?" She shrugged, a smile curling on her lips. "Where's your honey?"

"Out." I said, unable to say that he'd left me. She tilted her head at me, but didn't say anymore. I tried to compose myself, taking deep breaths in, and then stood up. "I have to go now."

"Right." Amber said, still watching me with that tilt and curious look. I brushed past her quickly and then stopped.

"Take care?" She didn't nod or acknowledge she'd seen me, but I knew she had heard. Carefully throwing my pack over my shoulder as I picked it up, I looked back at her one more time before I left. She was in the same place she had been and I stood watching her.

"He became one of them, didn't he?" She finally said, breaking the trance she was in.

"I don't believe in demons." I told her.

"You should." Amber replied, looking at me, her eyes hardening in resolve. "It might save you."

"No." I said.

"Just remember." She said, her eyes glazed, and I realized she must've taken a hit before she came to see me. "They don't care who you are."

"Goodbye Amber." I said, walking out of the room and down the stairs. The air outside was much the same as when I had left. I wasn't sure if I'd slept through the night or only been asleep for a few minutes. I tried to follow the path from Devil May Cry that had wound me here, but I found myself lost for the second time. I wandered around until I found the grocery store Katherine worked at, and went from there. From what I could tell, as I stepped through the doors, no one had been home. I took off Lady's jacket then, making sure to hang it up.

I had half-wanted someone to be back. It would've given me a reason to stay and keep living here as if nothing had happened. I crossed my arms across my chest and looked around the room I was in, my shoes still heavy on my feet. Coming here was comforting, something I hadn't felt whenever I'd gone back to the one room Brendan and I had shared. I wasn't sure how long I stood there, but my stomach grumbled at me. I took the distraction.

I used the milk I had bought earlier and stood at the stove, half-heartedly stirring the soup I had decided to make. I could feel the heat from underneath the pot rising up to hit my arm, but it was ignored. I wanted someone to come back; I wanted Dante to come home. My stiring froze for a moment. 'Home', almost as if I was the wife waiting at home for her love to come back. I almost laughed at the comment. Dante and I were complete opposites. He was brash at moments, completely uninhibited, while I was stuck chasing someone who needed me.

The knot in my stomach tightened, Brendan flashing through my head. I would've thought on his face longer, studied his features and made sure to commit them to memory even more than they already were, but a hissing stopped my thoughts. The soup was boiling over the edges. Turning off the heat and taking it to place in the sink, I found I didn't want to eat anymore. I left it there, and didn't bother to clean up the stain on the sink.

I walked out of the kitchen and stood in the middle of the entrance room, debating. Each side of who I was argued a point, and each of them made sense. Did I really feel so indebted to Lady and Dante that I felt as though I had to stay? Well, now I had nowhere else to go. My apartment, Brendan and I's, was unsafe to me now. I wouldn't be able to stay there without reliving every moment. Sighing heavily, I fell to my knees and turned myself over so I was sitting on the floor, my back against the desk. I couldn't decide. Brendan needed me, and he couldn't wait forever.

Lady came in before Dante, the calm before the storm. She strode over, taking the large weapon off her shoulder as she did so, and kneeled down, touching my forehead. "You're not sick." She commented, sending a glance back to the door.

"Just tired." I said, trying to sound strong enough that I sounded the opposite.

"You haven't fainted?"

"No." I said stiffly, tired of the questions already. She nodded and stood up, offering me a hand. I let her pull me off the floor and we stood there, waiting. It was a few moments before Dante came storming in, his hands stuffed deep in his pockets, a scowl covering most of his face. He walked stiffly over to me, stopping before me. I saw that he had red in his hair, and it took me a moment to recognise it was blood. The rest must not show up well on his jacket.

"Hi." I said, unsure how else to respond. He wasn't looking at me, just standing a few feet ahead of me. His posture stiff. When he finally did look up, after a few moments of silence, I could see the regret in his eyes. "You don't have to apologise." I said quickly.

"I wasn't going to." I was a bit put off by the statement, but shrugged my shoulders in an 'okay'.

"You should go take a shower." Lady said from beside me, eyeing him and crinkling her nose. "You're a mess."

"What were you doing?" I asked quickly before he could turn away. He'd gone off in such a rush I hadn't had a chance to ask before. His eyes focused back on me and it was a look of pure curiosity before it shifted into the scowl again.

"Killing demons." His voice was clipped and I was thrown off by his offhand manner.

"Oh." I said, too scared of his answer if I said demons weren't real. I still didn't believe in them, despite how often the word was coming up. It was a fictional word used to scare people, I wouldn't fall for it. "I'll just… go upstairs." I bolted before anyone could say anything.

"Great work." I heard Lady say and although all sarcasm was gone from her voice, I could tell it wasn't meant as a compliment. I shut my door behind me and curled up under the blankets. I didn't bother to say anything when there was a knock on the door. I wanted to feign sleep, but I knew I couldn't. The bed sank as they sat on the edge.

"Bell?" I think I'd heard Dante say my name twice now. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really." I replied, keeping my voice steady. I felt cold under the blankets, and I wasn't sure why.

"You should be eating, you'll look sickly all over again." The weight lifted from the edge. I didn't bother to peek my head out of the blankets, I knew he was still standing there.

"I'll be fine." I said, fisting the material of the bedspread underneath me.

"Come down if you change your mind." He really did leave then and I clenched the material harder. I shut my eyes as tightly as I could. I wasn't sure if it was more to prevent tears or simply from the clenching in my heart. I wanted to shut myself away from Dante and Lady. The more I saw them, the more I wanted to stay. For once, I had someone who cared, someone other than Brendan.

I threw the covers off of me and blew a strand of hair off my face as I sat up. The window opposite me was thrown half open, a breeze seeping into the room. I scrambled off the bed, my heart beating fast against my chest. It would be the second time I would leave today, but I wouldn't be coming back this time. I stood on the edge of the windowsill and looked down. The drop was too high for me to go unscathed. I could feel the hope disappearing fast. Quickly looking around the room, I debated on tying the bed sheets together like I'd seen done in the movies to crawl down. If I thought they would hold my weight, I would have. I was about to give up, seeing nothing in the room that would help, when I noticed the closet door was open. Running in, I couldn't help but let out a small smile at the fire ladder in the corner. Why it was there, I wouldn't be able to tell you, all I knew was that it was a great site for me to see.

It stopped about six feet from the ground and I simply dropped down the distance, considering it wasn't that bad of a fall. I landed softly and stood back to stare at the window. I let out a deep breath, because there was no coming back this time. I was leaving two times in one day and I felt worse the second time. I wish I'd left a thank you note, or something for them to see. It dawned on me that I was standing in the open and darted away. It clicked in a few feet later that I had no shoes on. I cringed at my lack of poor planning.

I ran for a few minutes, quickly running out of breath. I stopped and huffed, hands on my knees. I could feel my feet throb in protest of my lack of footwear, but I wasn't about to go back. The last few days had seemed like a dream, and it was obvious to me that Dante didn't want me around. He cared because he had to, he had offered me a place and couldn't just kick me out. Besides, I had to focus on Brendan.

Dante had answers. I knew he did, but he wasn't anywhere close to telling me. I couldn't wait for him to change his mind. I tried to rationalize my leaving and abruptly, shamefaced, turned around and headed back down the street. I couldn't leave. It was frustrating. I wanted to leave, I had made a decent attempt, but I felt this pull that drew me back. I could feel the fear I'd felt from when Brendan told me he was leaving bubble inside me again. It grew until it forced it's way as tears through my eyes and gasps through my mouth.

He was depending on me. Brendan had left to protect me from whatever was happening to him. Demon or not. And here I was, giving up because I was too afraid to go find him with nothing to go on. I reached Devil May Cry, tears still streaming down my face and focusing on taking deep breaths. I strode into the kitchen, hearing noise, ready to apologise. Lady was sitting at the table there, a book in her hands, sketchpad in front of her. She looked up and regarded me.

"Want some tea?" She asked, and I could have laughed at the absurdity of the statement. This strong self-sufficient woman making a cup of tea? Instead, I nodded and sat down. I could still feel hot tears spilling from my eyes and the bubble burning in my chest. Lady didn't seem bothered by it and a few minutes of silence later, handed me a cup of tea. She placed the pot in the center and left the jug of milk and bowl of sugar beside it. I watched as she sat down and took a few sips of her own tea, black and unsweetened.

"You shouldn't cry." She said, and I could tell it wasn't with concern.

"I can't help it." I mumbled, able to breathe normally now. I fumbled with the teaspoon of sugar, pouring two heaping spoonfuls in before adding milk as well. She stared at me, turning her head to the side, and reached over. I gave her a quizzical look as she added sugar, less than me, to her own.

"I don't like it just as is." She said, "but it's a habit I keep forgetting about." I wanted to ask when the habit had come about, but I didn't.

"I left." I blurted out and she nodded, taking a deep gulp of her tea.

"Dante's out looking for you." I could feel my eyes widen as my tears abruptly stopped.

"Why?"

"He was worried." She shrugged. "He saw the ladder, and must've known you'd left on your own, but he apparently just couldn't shake the feeling of something happening to you." She looked bemused for a second, smiling overtop her cup at me.

"I'd be fine on my own." I attempted to make myself bigger, more sufficient. Lady shook her head, her short hair barely moving with the movement.

"Just 'cause it doesn't happen so often, doesn't mean the poison's all gone." She referred to my 'sleep attacks' quickly, giving Dante a reason.

"When will he be back?" I asked slowly, stirring my tea, still not having taken a sip. Lady watched my hands as I stirred in circles.

"When he can't find you." We sat in comfortable silence for minutes after, simply contemplating. I was on my third cup of tea when I spoke again.

"Why did he run away before?" Lady let out a laugh that startled me.

"The fortune-teller told him something he didn't like." I assumed she was talking about the woman Dante and I had gone to see. The one he said who could see the future.

"About what?"

"You." She said, her eyes glinting. I could feel the bubble suddenly drop, it's contents falling into my stomach, weighing it down.

"Me?" Lady shook her head, letting me know she wouldn't tell anymore. I leaned back, not realizing I'd leaned forward while I had been talking to her, and stared at my half drunken tea. I swallowed the rest down and stood up. "I'm gonna go to bed." She nodded and then looked absentmindedly out towards the window.

"He took the ladder away." She said, and I could feel my face flush brightly, embarrassment hiding my features. I ran upstairs and collapsed onto the bed. Pulling the covers around me, I refused to think about anything other than sleeping and waking up in the morning to the sunlight streaming through the window. I wouldn't think about running away or about Brendan's face, or even about Dante worrying. For right now, I would go to sleep and think of nothing, because thinking of nothing can't hurt you.


	8. These Times

I awoke sometime during the night, curled into a ball on my bed. I stared out the closed window as my eyes adjusted to the darkness. I didn't move, didn't make any noise. I stayed still, shifting only when I tried to get more comfortable. I tried to think of nothing again, the one thing that had helped me get to sleep earlier. The feeling eluded me, and I couldn't help but wonder if Dante had given up on finding me by now. I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. Of course he had, how many hours would he look?

"Bell?" The voice was quiet, almost as if they were afraid of getting an answer. I stilled and sat up, turning to look in the direction. Dante was sitting in a chair, watching me. I stared back at him, trying to make out his features in the dark.

"Dante." I said, not having to phrase it as a question. "I'm sorry." I couldn't help but say it, even though I wasn't sorry at all. I did what I thought was right. It wasn't a crime. I stared at his face in the dark, him silent as a statue, and hung my head. I wanted to tell him that I came back because I hadn't wanted to leave, but I couldn't get the words out. "How long were you out looking?"

"Maybe three hours." He said, and I stared at him, bewildered. Three hours was a long time.

"Why?" He didn't answer me for a long time. We sat in silence, just staring at each other. When he spoke next, I realized we were whispering.

"I didn't want you to get hurt."

"You didn't have to." He shifted ever so slightly, and I saw his shoulders shrug. "I can take care of myself."

"There's more out there than you know." He said, "and you refuse to believe it's there." I downcast my eyes from his face, finally, to stare at my hands laying in my lap.

"I don't know what I believe in." I suddenly spat, my voice loud in the quiet room. "I don't know what's happened to Brendan, if he proves to me demons are real or not. I don't know why I felt the need to come back here when I was only gone for probably twenty minutes. I don't know if I believe in a future." I took a deep breath at the last sentence, it sounded more like I was choking.

"You don't know if you believe in a future?" He asked, his voice hiding all of his puzzlement, even though I knew he had to have some.

"Without Brendan." I spoke slowly, putting the thought from my head, stored so carefully I hadn't thought of it until now, into words. "I don't think I have a future." The silence was deadly and the air crackled. I felt the bed dip and my arms being pulled up so I was staring into his face, more particularly his eyes.

"No one person determines your future." He said, his voice still calm and cool. I didn't say anything, just continued to stare at him. We'd never been this close before and I could see his eyes clearly now. Pale blue, and I could see the depths in them. His eyes really were the window to his soul.

"You've wanted to give up before?" He was so still for a second I thought this was all in my imagination, that maybe I was dreaming. No human could stay so still.

"My mother was killed, my brother tries to kill me whenever he sees me and is now in hell… I don't have anyone but me." I didn't want to ask about his father and didn't look away from his gaze.

"You have a brother?" I didn't want to use past tense, I didn't know how much of a sore spot it was.

"My twin." He confirmed and I visibly winced.

"You don't have any other family?"

"I told you, it's just me." I realized then that maybe that him worrying when I left hadn't been so much about him taking care of me, but more of me taking care of him.

"What about Lady?" I asked, her face coming into my mind. His chuckle vibrated through into his hands still on my arms, holding me in place before him. I hadn't realized how firm of a grip he had until I shifted, but unable to move.

"She's just my partner." He said, "We work together, live together, I may feel something when she died, but it'd be nothing compared…" He stopped his rant and glanced away from me, looking at the door. Gently, I lifted my arm to place a hand on his shoulder. His grip loosened as I did so that it wasn't uncomfortable.

"To when your mom died?" He lowered his face, it becoming shadowed from my view. I knew I'd hit the spot at least slightly, if not straight on. Very carefully, I placed my hand on his cheek not facing me and turned his head so that he was staring into my eyes again. "You don't have to hide it all."

"Yes, I do." He replied, "It's a weakness. If you show what makes you sad, what really bothers you, it's a weakness."

"Dante." I said, feeling as if I hadn't said his name in forever. His eyes flickered and I smiled sadly. "How can I use it against you?" He let go of my arms, but didn't move from his spot on the bed.

"You could." He said, sounding so confident that I racked my brain trying to find a way I could.

"But I wouldn't." I replied, hoping it was enough. I could see the slight smile play on his lips.

"No, you wouldn't." The atmosphere cleared and I felt the tension in my shoulders relax.

"By the way, what did that woman say to you?" I didn't want to mention that Lady had brought her up.

"She told me," He wasn't hesitating this time, "that we could save Brendan, but you would most likely die." I closed my eyes, hearing the words I thought might be said.

"I can't leave him." The air was crackling again.

"I heard." He said, getting up to sit on the chair he was before. "but we can do it without you dieing." I tilted my head and gave him my best smile, doubting he could see it in the dark.

"Thank you. It means a lot to me to have your help."

"I know." He said, and there was something in his voice that was almost sad. "Now, go to sleep."

"I can't if you're watching me."

"I have to make sure you don't jump out a window again." I felt a wince rise to my skin, but held it back, remembering maybe what I'd thought before. He needed me, maybe as much as I needed him. I wasn't sure why or how, but I felt it was it.

"I won't leave." I wanted to add a 'you' on the end, but I wasn't sure if he'd appreciate it. Besides the fact it sounded as a declaration of love than friendship. I laid down after he was quiet for a few more moments, turning my back to him. It took me awhile to fall asleep, and I never heard Dante make a noise the whole time. When I started to drift off, I'd wondered if he'd left already.

I woke up early that morning, unable to find a clock in the room to see exactly how early it was. I turned over and promptly hit my forehead on something. I opened my eyes to see something pale white. Frowning, I sat up and surveyed what I was looking at. Dante was laying on the one side of the bed. He was flat out on his back, one arm resting across his stomach and the other behind his head. One knee was bent while the other was flat out beside it. I realized I'd hit his shoulder and blushed quickly, a reflex, when I realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. Not that I didn't blame him, the room did tend to get hot.

I watched him for a few more moments, before shaking my head to clear my thoughts. He had been sleeping close enough to me, although I was under the blankets and he was not, that I must've felt the warmth during the night. I felt my heart plummet when the thought of Brendan entered my mind. I hadn't slept with anybody in the bed beside me since he had left. It bothered my sleeping patterns, but I didn't know what else I could do about it.

I laid back down, facing where Dante was this time and yawned loudly. I was still tired and eventually closed my eyes to think, hoping I would somehow drift off to sleep. As I laid there, really feeling the heat coming off of Dante's body, I started to think about being back in the apartment. The bed below me turned into the futon and the heat beside me warped into arms around my stomach, Brendan's chest pressing up against my back. I snuggled back into it, feeling safety coming over me. I could feel his even breathing, the rise and fall of his chest. I smiled as I slept on, remembering what it had been like.

"Bell?" His voice was so clear; so Brendan. I turned over to face him, still keeping my eyes closed.

"Brendan." I whispered back, loving as the name breezed past my lips. This was too real to be a dream.

"I love you." I smiled and opened my eyes slowly, turning to look at his face. My reply died on my lips when I caught a glance. That rash had spread up and now covered half his face. I looked down to see that the arms clasped around me had it too. My body tensed as his hand slipped under my shirt to lay against my lower back. I could feel the deformed flesh there and couldn't help but to shudder. Brendan frowned. "Don't you love me, Bell?" I couldn't say anything, I was terrified.

His face morphed then, into a saddened angry look. He let go of me, jumping off the futon. I sat up to watch him. I felt conflicted between wanting him to stay away and wanting to love him. He was Brendan, no matter what he looked like. I reached out for him, extending my hand, despite knowing how his skin would feel. He reached out his hand, his featured flaring with hope, and it was then that I noticed the floor under his feet. It swirled black and suddenly his feet started to disappear. He reached farther for my hand until it touched mine. I grabbed it as hard as I could, trying to keep a hold of him. Slowly, I was pulled off the futon.

"Help me, Bell." He said, his voice sounding oddly calm. "Help me." I pulled on his arm as much as I could, but I couldn't budge the fact that he was being pulled through the floor. "You promised you wouldn't leave me." My voice was still gone and I just kept tugging. Soon, it was just his shoulders above the floor, his one arm I had a hold on still visible. As that sunk, his eyes haunting me as they disappeared, my hands hit the floor, unable to pass through them. I felt the pressure of them being pulled into the floor and closed my eyes in horror when his hand passed through, my grip loosening. I closed my eyes, keeping my palms flat on the floor, as the swirling darkness disappeared.

"Brendan." I muttered softly, now able to speak. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." The air was silent, thick, and then a voice broke through it.

"Bell?" I turned to look and Dante stood behind me. Strong, proud, not a flaw marring his features. "Are you coming home?" He reached his hand out to me then and I remembered I had done the same for Brendan.

"I couldn't save him." I said, still watching Dante's outstretched hand. His fingers twitched, a come here motion, and all I wanted was to be swept up into his embrace.

"You tried." He said, "There wasn't anything else you could do. Come here." I followed the command, letting him tuck me into his chest. I could feel us falling then, my hair whipping around my face. "Even though he's gone…"

"I miss him." I cut him off, feeling weightless but secure.

"Let him be." His fingers held a lock of my hair. I nodded gently, gripping onto his shirt.

"Thank you." I said, for what I didn't know. The pain in my chest was heavy and it went black then. I couldn't feel anything and I focused on opening my eyes. I wasn't in the apartment anymore, just back in the bed. The heat was still there as I saw Dante hadn't moved. I sat up, staring at the ceiling, hating the confliction in my head.

I could stay here, start a whole new life. Lady and Dante would take care of me, make sure I didn't get into any trouble. I'm sure they wouldn't mind, and I could find someway to make myself more useful. I could use my life for something, rather than barely surviving as I had. Or I could go look for Brendan, who could already be so far gone, sacrificing my life for his own. I wanted to believe he would be fine where he was, but the encounter with those two other demons… told me otherwise.

"What are you thinking about?" I didn't jump, rather I turned my head sharply to stare at Dante. He hadn't moved from his position, but his eyes were open and watching me.

"Brendan." I said simply, not wanting to elaborate.

"You want to go look for him soon."

"Yes." No. I don't know.

"We can start looking."

"Where?"

"Anywhere." Dante's answers were simple. All the things I wanted to hear. "Start anywhere and you get somewhere."

"We don't have time to get to somewhere, we have to be at somewhere." I said, shaking my head back and forth. "Where can we start before it turns too late."

"If you never start at all…"

"Dante." I said, sighing loudly. He shut his mouth and was quiet again. "I know you're probably use to charging instead of thinking things through." I started, "But I don't have time to do either. I have to be there. I have to be doing something, not be in the process."

"Are you trying to say I don't think and waste time?" I shook my head, a smile making it's way onto my face.

"Well…you could prove me wrong."

"And ruin my first impression?" I gave him a look and he smirked at me, stretching his arms out behind him and arching his back. "How come you got the nice bed?" Brendan aside, I followed along.

"'Cause you love me?" I said innocently, smiling.

"So that's why." He snapped his fingers, sitting up beside me. I could tell he was trying to make me feel better and was managing to do so despite the swirling my head was still doing. "Are you hungry."

"Are you?" I asked back.

"I'm always hungry." He replied, jumping off the bed.

"I can see the pounds are piling up."

"Aw, babe, you been checking me out? I'm honoured." I can't remember him ever calling me babe before, so I let it go and rolled my eyes.

"Go get me some food, please?" I added and he let out a chuckle, hearing me switch my command to a question.

"I have a better idea." He motioned for me to get out of bed. "Get dressed."

"Then get out." I said and he slumped away, letting the door click shut behind him. I took a deep breath, feeling somewhat relieved that at least Dante wasn't so careful about leaving me alone. I wasn't about to run away again. Quickly changing into cleaner clothes, simply happy that there was some in the closet in the first place, I walked downstairs. Dante stood waiting by the door, and I put on my shoes before following him outside.

"Not the motorcycle again." I asked, although it sounded more like a groan.

"Nope, we're walking. Think you can handle it?"

"I could walk all day." I said proudly.

"Prove it." He replied, looking at me from underneath his silver bangs.

"Don't worry. I will." I would've too, but it took less than twenty minutes to walk to the diner. It took me by surprise when I noticed the clock on the wall. "It's only 6:30?"

"It's open twenty four hours. It wouldn't matter anyway." We sat down and Dante ordered for the two of us, some breakfast platter that he said had the best pancakes. I knew better.

"I have to work today." I told him and he glanced at me blankly. "But I don't know how to get there from here."

"Where is it?" I told him the name and the address. "I know where that is. I can take you after. What time do you have to… work?" He said it slowly.

"Uhm… 8:30 at the earliest." I said, unsure myself at what time I would work.

"Okay. We can go check after." I nodded, glad he hadn't flat out told me not to. I had to have some sort of income, I'd hate to be such a leech. We sat in silence for a little while, Dante drumming his fingers on the table as we waited. It didn't take long for the food to arrive and I could admit that these pancakes could rival the ones I'd had before. Dante ate his way before I was finished and I offered some of my eggs to him knowing I couldn't finish. He gladly took it.

"You come here often?"

"No." He said, "Just when I have company." I poked at my food then.

"Is that a lot?"

"Not really." I don't know why I felt so relieved to hear that. I could see Dante as a magnet for the female population and it almost took all the fun out of going out together if I'd known he'd done it before. Even if the others had been more than just friends. I finished as quickly as we could and Dante lay a few bills on the table before standing up and motioning for me to follow.

"Are you sure I can't pay you back?" He waved me off.

"I have some to spare." We walked back to Devil May Cry, me still slightly shocked by the name and Dante ran inside quickly and came back out with the helmet before I could make it to the front door. I sighed as I realized I was in for another ride before letting him fit the helmet on my head again.

"Ready for the deathtrap?"

"'Cause I have so many other travelling options." I mumbled, sure he wouldn't be able to hear me through the helmet.

"True." He replied and I looked at him suspiciously. He had really good hearing. I jumped on the bike and we sped off. As we passed familiar buildings, I felt apprehension build in my stomach. We passed the place where I'd seen Brendan and I don't think Dante even realized we had. I only saw it for a split second, but the memory of his face flashed in my mind and I clunked my helmet against Dante's back. He made no recognition that he felt it, even though I knew he must've.

"Here we are." He said unnecessarily. I got off the bike, slipped off the helmet and handed it back to Dante.

"I can wait around until I start." I said, but he gave me a weird look.

"It seems really boring." I shrugged.

"It's not a big deal."

"Call me when you're done. Can't have you getting lost…" I had a feeling he wanted to say something about me leaving, but I gave him a smile and turned to head inside after saying goodbye. I heard his motorcycle turn on and the sound drifted farther away. Lara smiled at me, behind the till, giving a little wave before she served the next customer. I headed into the back, glad to see no one I disliked on the way there. My shift was eight hours, starting in an hour, at 8:30, and I slumped my shoulders before sitting in a chair. I was intent on doing nothing at all until I had to.


	9. Can't Stop Trying

I really hated my job. I don't know why I was continuing to work here in the first place. After five hours, I was beat and ready to hand in my letter of resignation, as I always was, but found myself remembering how hard it had been to find this job. If I threw it away, where would I be? I'm sure Brendan's job had been tougher than mine, especially if it had given him that terrible rash. Being in this place reminded me of him way too much. When there weren't any customers in line, I would find myself glancing out the door, wondering if he would walk in with that sheepish smile on his face. He would be happy to see me, and I think it was him being protective more than anything, but I could sense the hit at his pride from having to check on me. Before he met me, he wasn't use to wanting someone else to be near him.

When my boss let me go two hours early, surprising both me and the rest of the staff, I decided to forgo calling Dante. I didn't see the harm in walking, I use to do it all the time. It was very silent when I walked out of the diner, most people having gone home. Lara called out to me though and I turned on my heel to see her.

"So.. You're not feeling sick?" I almost forgot about the lie Sara had come up with.

"Not at all." I said, taking a deep breath and letting my heartbeat fill my ears. I don't think I'd ever lied to someone so consciously since coming to live here. Despite the necessity of it, I still felt a shiver of cold sidle up my skin.

"Okay, well… you could let me know next time?" I realized the cold sliding up my skin was guilt. It doubled itself and I couldn't suppress the shudder that caused me to visibly shake. Lara gave me a look and I shrugged.

"Sure, sorry." I wasn't though. I was too distracted to talk to Lara at that moment in time, even though I know I should've. I wanted to walk so I could go back to that spot I'd seen Brendan. I wanted to find my own clues, instead of relying on everybody else to help me. This included Dante, Lady, and that future-teller woman. Lara's eyes flashed and for a second I thought for sure I saw anger, pure rage, before it faded into the shining happiness she always had.

"See you around." Lara called as I left again, quickly stepping outside before anyone else could stop me. My walk was brisk, and I ignored the blank buildings that passed me. The only thing I found strange and out of place, I'd walked this route many times, was the new club already starting. The neon sign was brand new and the bouncer at the door told me it was a bit higher class than anything else. I stopped across the street to stare at it. I could feel some sort of pull, the same pull that had brought me back to Devil May Cry, trying to tell me something.

Ignoring it, as best I could, I continued to walk back to the spot I could almost place by heart. I couldn't help the intake of breath once I got there, even as it got lodged in my throat, I couldn't make a sound. The images of that day flashed in my head: blood tipped nails, the rash that had spread over those… things bodies, and Brendan. His image flashed mostly, I wondered if anything had changed. After all, they had found him. He could've forgotten about me. The next time I saw him, instead of embracing me, he could be trying to kill me. I remembered Dante's words about his brother and I couldn't imagine how much it could hurt. Having it be a conscious decision must be much worse than it being forced on the person.

The open lot was silent and I took hesitant steps deeper into the middle. My muscles were tensed through my shoulders, my legs shaking. I don't know what I expected to find, but it wasn't what I did find. At first, it looked just like the dog was sleeping, because it's stomach was moving up and down. I hesitated when I saw it, because the voice in the back of my head told me it wasn't safe to approach a dog that was use to defending itself. Instead of listening to the rational side of me, I pressed forward until I was two feet behind it. My instincts were flashing through my head and I cleared my throat loudly, just to make a sound. The dog did not move.

As I nudged it with my foot and peeked overtop of it. I realized the dog was actually dead and the moving I was seeing was from something inside of it. My whole body stilled and I felt my stomach rumble, telling me it was about to throw up what I'd had on my break. I placed a hand over my mouth, willing myself not to, and stared at the dog blankly. It's stomach was cut open, blood spilling on the ground in front of it. It took me only a few seconds to comprehend that the dog was covered in the scabby flesh that Brendan had, most of it's hair having fallen off. Would Brendan die like this?

Before the thought could make further process through my head, whatever was inside the dog, as it had been moving the whole time I stood there, suddenly stopped. The halt of it had me backing away. I saw something slimy stick out of the stomach, where the cut was, and that's when I ran. For how long I wasn't sure, but I got to Devil May Cry quickly. I stormed up the steps and opened the doors, shutting them quickly behind me. I knew I was somewhat overreacting as my hands fumbled with the latches, but I'd never seen anything like that before.

"Bell?" I turned around, thumping my back against the door at the sound. Dante had a piece of pizza halfway to his mouth, eyeing me with a wariness and predatorily look that must come from any hunting he ever did. "What's up?"

"Nothing." I croaked and cleared my throat after. "I just… it's getting dark." I waved my hand in front of me, it turning halfway into a shrug. I could feel my heartbeat against my chest and every time I blinked my brain went into overdrive and told me to not do it again.

"Really?" He said, taking his feet off the table in front of him. "'cause you look terrified."

"Me?" I said, somewhat happy that my voice was back to normal. "I ran all the way here, I probably look out of shape." I tried to joke, but it was so unlike me Dante could already tell something was wrong.

"You sure?" He didn't believe me, his questioning was proof enough.

"Of course!" I said, a bit too cheerfully. "Any pizza left?" He nodded to the box and I scrambled over, stuffing a piece in my mouth before I could tell him what I had seen. I wanted to spit it out when I bit into black olives, but resisted and swallowed it as much as I could without tasting. Once I was almost finished my third piece, Dante spoke up again.

"You're eating more than you have the whole time you've been here." That halted my rapid descent upon my fourth piece.

"Well…" I said, "It's policy at my work to not eat on your break." It was almost true, you weren't allowed to eat very much. Dante still didn't believe me, you could see it in the way he surveyed me, and the way he chewed slowly.

"Sure." I couldn't get the image of the dog out of my head, or of whatever had been coming out of it. Brendan, my Brendan, might end up like that. Maybe the rash would simply kill him while something ate out his vital organs, leaving nothing. Maybe he would become the thing that ate the insides. If anything, finding him and helping him became a priority. Brendan was my responsibility, my love. My heart washed the feeling of loving him through me and despite what I'd seen, I could feel my muscles relax. I sighed loudly, Dante eyeing me with a confused expression on his face.

"I'm going upstairs." I told him, my voice quiet as my head became foggy. As I headed upstairs, I realized this had been my defence mechanism while living with Brendan. At night, when he was always with me, I would let this feeling wash over me and it probably prevented me from going into a depression. Except for the one night, the memory lit a fuse, that he told me I wasn't enough for him. I couldn't love him anymore, and he had told me the one thing that would destroy me. I didn't go to my room. Instead, I headed down farther than that, to the window at the end of the hall. The view of the area was better and I stood there on my tiptoes, glaring down at the cement. My stomach churned when the dog image went through my head. I had to find Brendan and I had to do it now.

"Bell!" I jumped at the sound, glad I hadn't made any noise to go along with it. "I'm going out!" I clutched to the window sill, before yelling down.

"Okay!" I hoped it hadn't sounded as shaky as I felt. I heard the door close and silence envelope the area around me. Gently, I pried my fingers off the windowsill and headed downstairs. I scanned the area, listened intently, and walked over to the huge cabinet near to the desk. I flung it open and stared at a dual pair of pistols, one slightly darker than the other. Every weapon place, even the empty ones, had names above them and I quickly glanced over the plate: "Ebony and Ivory".

I picked them up, almost feeling out of my body as I grabbed the guns, tested the weight of them in my hands. I could hear the two voices inside my head. I was so conflicted about taking them that my thought process had turned into two separate beings, yelling arguments at each other in my head. If I took the guns, I could go back and investigate, actually having something to defend myself with. But, this was stealing, from Dante.

I stopped then, as I thought his name, and the one side cheered at the victory. I was stealing, from Dante, the guy who had taken me into his home with only the knowledge of my name. I thought of Brendan next, trying to push the idea of betrayal from my thoughts. I had to move now, my life be damned, or he would be gone forever. Still, I couldn't move from the spot as I stared at the two guns in my hands. I forced the opposing voices in my head away and hopped upstairs. Lady always had holsters on her pants and I knew she wasn't home.

If I'd felt bad about stealing from Dante, I felt worse when I had to steal from Lady and make it a double take. I found the shorts quickly and slid them on almost just as fast. They fit on a bit snugger than they probably would have on Lady, but they fit. I fit the guns into the two holsters, happy to see that they both fit. I kept pushing it out of my mind that I was betraying Dante and Lady again. I wanted to say I was more like 'borrowing' these things, but I wasn't sure if I was coming back.

Downstairs was silent as I slipped on my shoes and took the coat I had from last time, it effectively covering most of the holsters. I looked around the place one more time, stuffing my hands in my pockets. I wanted to come back here, I really did, but I couldn't help but remember a time when I'd relied on only one person. A person who had been my life, my love, my only future. Even if he hadn't wanted a part of it, Brendan still deserved to have a future. With my mind set, somewhat abruptly, I strode outside.

The streets were just as deserted as they had been when I had come home from work. With my heart pounding as I came upon it, I strode to where I had seen the dog before. I pulled out one of the guns, realizing just then I hadn't stopped to see if it had any bullets, and aimed it at the carcass. It wasn't moving anymore, but I couldn't be sure that thing had really left. Inching slowly closer, my eyes adjusting still to the dim light, I prodded it with my foot. Nothing.

I was about to lower the gun when I heard something behind me. I turned around wildly, looking frantically around for something to shoot at. Still, there was nothing and the only sound in the area was my own laboured breathing. I tried to take deeper controlled ones, just so my hands would stop shaking. Another noise, this time from my right and I turned there. I couldn't see anything, even though I knew I couldn't be hallucinating. I took a quick glance at the dog again and froze. It wasn't there; it had disappeared. As I lowered my gun, in confusion and in shock, I heard a growl sound through the area. I couldn't pinpoint the location, but I looked all around me. I searched every place I could set eyes on, and still I could find nothing.

It hit me then how stupid of an idea it had been to go out on my own; I could neither help nor save Brendan if I was dead. Still, I couldn't convince my feet to run away. They were glued to the spot, tensed and ready to spring on anything. I couldn't tell if it was instinct or just my own fear. It was then that the growl sounded again, except much closer. I whirled around almost too late. The pain sprung up through my leg as I fired at the dog attached to my leg. It was the one I'd seen before, except alive. The iris' of it's eyes were red and the rash had scabbed and hung off the dogs body that I could see between the patches of hair. I had to take three more shots at it before I even fazed it. Even then it took only two steps back as I stumbled away from it. I couldn't kneel down to see how bad my injury it was without taking my eyes off the creature.

"The girl…" I recognised the voice almost instantly and turned to my left to see one of the men before, his head cocked to the side. "The one from before."

"He calls her Bell." The other one was here too, on my other side. They sniffed the air, almost in unison as my eyes flickered back to the growling dog in front of me. No escapes were left for me, but I couldn't just give in like this.

"Where is he?" I was proud of the growl in my voice, but their own snarls almost snapped my bones in fear.

"Why don't you come with us, we'll show you." The first one said, his teeth glinting in the dim sunlight. His claws weren't dripping anymore, but they were yellow and stained from what I could tell. I felt that queasy feeling build up in my stomach.

"She smells delicious." The other commented and I quickly took out the other gun, holding one in each of their directions. "Oh, so scary darling." He grinned wildly and I couldn't repress the shudder that rolled up my spine.

"Those bullets won't kill us, want to try?" They still came closer and I felt the despair pull over my head.

"Stop!" I demanded, my voice staying still even though I could feel my legs shaking underneath me, my injured one already caving slightly.

"You have spilt blood," The first one started, "I couldn't stop even if I wanted to." I looked into his eyes, trying to send threatening messages through my eyes, hoping beyond hope that maybe it was an alpha thing. His eyes looked the same as before, if not worse. The second had only one eye, the other covered by his scabby flesh that had healed over it. The three things were closing in on me and I could feel my heart trying to beat out of my chest, maybe soon it actually would be.

"This is becoming too much of a routine." One guy was knocked down in an instant and despite my fit of shock I turned to start firing bullets in the second as fast as I could while stumbling backwards. The dog lunged, but a sword swiped through the middle of it. I recognised the voice as Dante's already and came to a cease fire when he appeared in front of me, his back facing me. "You picked the wrong night to feed."

"Give me the girl." The guy creature demanded, sticking out a hand with long claws. "Brendan is calling for her. I won't hurt her." Dante snorted and jumped. The 'wait' and 'stop' stuck in my throat as I tried to grasp the fact all he was telling were lies. My one jumpstart to really finding Brendan and I couldn't even solidify that. The creature, the one who had once been a boy, was slaughtered in an instant. Dante just stood there, sword in hand, before turning and bending down in front of me. His hands flashed over my wound and I shuddered.

"What were you thinking?" He asked, too calmly for the Dante I knew.

"I thought… I could figure out how to get to Brendan from here." Dante didn't say anything, just kept looking over my wound.

"It was stupid." I'd known that already, had known that long before I ever truly realized it, but hearing it come from him caused anger to build up inside myself.

"Brendan needs me." I ground out, for what seemed like the hundredth time. "Time is running out."

"You have no time." Dante snapped, grabbing my shoulders as he stood up as if to shake me. "He's gone."

"No!" I screamed, wanting to clap my hands over my ears to block out his lies. "You told me there was time."

"Look at those two! That's what he's become." Dante was trying to make me see reason, but I couldn't let go of the only connection I really had to my past; my whole life.

"Then maybe I should become that too!"

"What are you talking about now?" He growled and I stood taller.

"I belong with him; in any shape or form."

"In death?" He spat and I knew he saw it as a way for me to be giving up. He didn't understand what it felt like to be helpless to help someone you loved; he wouldn't be saying this. "That's what he is, Bell. He's dead."

"No, I can save him." I said, feeling tears of frustration gathering in my eyes. "I know I can. You said you'd help me."

"How am I suppose to help you when you go around running away and stealing my stuff?" He grabbed my wrist and yanked it up so the gun still clutched there was between us. I yanked it back, my wrist sliding easily from his grip.

"We have to find him."

"It's too late." He said again and I finally gave him a push, my hands releasing the guns and connecting with his chest. I caught him off guard for a moment as he stumbled back, but he grabbed my hands and held them there. I tried to stumble away but he pulled me closer until he could wrap his arms around me.

"You made me wait." I yelled, hoping I was hurting him. "It's your fault."

"He was gone the moment he contracted that rash you told me about."

"You said that woman who could see the future said." I was barely aware how close we were, having stopped struggling against his embrace.

"Not everything she said is true." He said, taking a deep breath after he said so.

"Please, Dante." I resorted to begging, not knowing what else to do. "Help me help him."

"How many times do I have to say this?"

"Prove to me he's all gone." I said firmly, "I won't believe he's gone unless you can prove it."

"Bell." Dante started, closing his eyes. "Why can't you believe he's gone." I thought for a moment, not knowing if I could truly say it out loud.

"He's the one I love; the one I'd do anything for; my only." I said, in simple words that didn't hold what I wanted to say. Everyday I reminded myself how much I loved Brendan, refusing to believe there was anything else for me.

"He can't be the only one you belong with." Dante said, and it sounded much softer than everything else he'd said. His grip tightened on me and I closed my eyes sharply, not letting the words sink into my brain.

"He's all I know." Neither of us said anything after that, and I slowly brought my arms up to embrace him back. I didn't know how long we stood there. It could've been a few minutes, or a few hours, all I knew was that standing there in Dante's arms made me forget all about saving Brendan. It made me forget all about what had just happened and how scared I had been. All I could think about was my future, without Brendan by my side. Instead, I saw a strong man with silver hair and pale blue eyes. Instead of spending a lifetime in an apartment, scraping by on pay checks, I saw an easy life filled with children and indulging in hobbies.

Instead of a dead end future, I saw one filled with possibilities. I gripped Dante closer. I couldn't tell if I was kidding myself for being so hopeful. I could hope all I wanted, but Dante was not the one for me. Brendan and that lifestyle was where I was suppose to lie; in all its painful realities.


	10. Where I Am Now

I didn't let go of Dante until he tried to pull away first. Even then, I let my hands cling to his arms as he stood less than a few inches away from me.

"You can't keep running away." He told me, gently prying my fingers from his arms. The loss of heat that he had been giving off was felt dramatically and I shivered despite how it wasn't really that cold outside to begin with. I smartly chose not to say anything as he kneeled down to pick up his guns. He stood up and stared at the top of my head, considering I was staring at my own shoes, before shoving the guns back into the holsters on my hips. My knees almost buckled as he did so and I snapped my head up to stare at him. For a moment, we were back to our own moment, the world around us as nothing. His hands let go of the guns after a few moments, and almost just as abruptly, a wall flared up between us.

Dante took half a step back and I watched as his eyes visibly appeared colder. The muscles along his shoulders and neck tensed up, and his hands unconsciously curled into fists. I could've sworn, in that raw moment, that he was going to hit me. I closed my eyes and shook the thought out of my head. It didn't take much longer before I felt a sting shoot up my leg. I involuntarily jumped back, the reaction was to have my leg clenched even harder in the process.

"Let go!" I yelped, hopping on one foot as I tried to gain my balance. Dante ignored me and I fell to the ground. It was a smooth movement and I didn't hit the ground hard enough to hurt. I watched as he inspected the wound, rubbing something off that had me wincing. He took a piece of fabric out of his pocket and started to wrap it around the injury. If anything, the small pressure of the bandage had it stinging even more. He stood up, dusting off the front of his pants without looking at me.

"Can you walk?" He asked and I shrugged my shoulders slowly. He was like an animal waiting to pounce, and I really did not want to become his prey. I felt my heart thud painfully against my chest once it recognised the tone he was using; resignation; and wished I could go back over the line I'd seemed to have crossed. He held a hand out to me and I stared at it for a moment before taking it, letting him pull me to my feet. Experimentally, I tried to take a step and bit back a noise of complaint as I pulled it back. The slightest pressure had the pain bursting up from my calf. I wondered how I'd managed to even stand on it during the attack.

"It hurts." I told Dante, gingerly holding my leg up from the ground. The next thing I could comprehend was a feeling of weightlessness before I was secured in Dante's arms. He didn't say anything as he began to walk, his steps as fluid as a lullaby. I felt helpless, thinking back to the past day; the past few hours. I wanted to go back to where Dante was holding me so tight I'd forgotten the world around me or at least as far back so that I could erase that taboo line I'd crossed. Was it really all about me taking his guns?

"I'm sorry." I blurted out, fiddling with the collar of his jacket with the hand connected to the arm I'd swung around his neck. He stopped, looking down at me, his eyes clashing so harshly with mine that I had to look away.

"Don't lie." He was mad at me for everything I'd done while in his care, and I found myself clenching my eyes tightly as I realized how careless I had been with everything. Running away the first time was idiotic, doing it over again was stepping onto the bring of insanity. Changing the subject, Dante's features almost seemed to darken more. "I understand you love him, Bell, but is he really worth all this trouble?"

Ignoring him, I said, "Did you know my real name isn't Bell?" Why would he know? I knew from his expression next he didn't and I continued, "It's Lace." The new information registered quickly and he started to look more curious than mad.

"Why do you call yourself Bell?"

"Brendan called me that; it kinda stuck." Just like that, his face was back to being curved into a scowl and I had to resist the urge to groan. Nothing I said was coming off right, or anything he wanted to hear at all.

"What do you want me to call you?" His voice then made me want to slap him. It was almost taunting. I wasn't sure if I wanted to answer him, but I did anyway.

"Whatever you want." He picked up his pace again and didn't say anything. I hoped he wouldn't call me anything. I was half-hoping and half-assuming that he was going to drop me off at a hospital somewhere and leave. Maybe he'd tell me I was too cold-hearted and selfish, throw a bit of salt in a wound.

"We're here." I looked up to meet the glowing sign of Devil May Cry and felt curiosity creep through my thoughts.

"You brought me here?"

"Where else would I have taken you?" I felt stupid at that moment, for as soon as he'd said it I knew that if he had taken me to a hospital, they would've wondered about my injuries. What kind of story would I have been able to make up? Oh, a dog bit me. Right. Dante strode through the doors harshly and placed me onto the couch once we got inside. I was surprised he hadn't thrown me onto it. He was still exuding anger as he leaned over. My breath got stuck in my throat, until I found that he was only taking the guns away from me. He placed them in the cabinet, still not saying a word and stood in front of me.

"It should heal in a few hours." He said and I gave him a look, wondering how a wound like that could heal so fast.

"There's no poison?" I was so sure the dogs saliva must've had something in it, considering the state it had been in.

"That antidote you had before was still running through your bloodstream a bit. It's healing it now."

"How do you know?" More importantly, was it really that much of a good thing that I had demon poison still in my blood?

"It's coming out of that wound." He nodded his head in the direction of my leg. I glanced down at it myself, itching to take the bandage off even though the sting had turned into a dull throb by now. I didn't say anything else and Dante chose to walk away. I stared at the ceiling in the silence and wondered how I had convinced myself to leave this place so many times. I could feel how safe I felt now, how relaxed I was, even in Dante's angered presence. I was cared for here.

I never asked for it. I never wanted to be brought into someone's home and become close to them. I didn't want to be tied down to one place. There was only one person I'd ever been tied down to and he was the one I kept thinking about. The one that plagued my thoughts. Just like that, the idea of obsession popped into my mind. Then it lead to the idea of addiction. I let my arm fall across my eyes and let out a large sigh. I missed him, he wasn't any drug to me.

The more I thought about it, the more it made sense. I couldn't leave him because I needed him like an alcoholic or a heroin addict would their own vice. Deep down, I knew I loved him, but I knew it hadn't been as deep as I thought it had run. The only boy I'd ever truly loved had been torn away from me so fast, when he had been all I'd known for months. It was only natural that I wanted, needed, to get him back. Once again, deep in the recesses of my mind, I could hear own voice tell me to stop kidding myself.

If Brendan ever did come back, would I really go with him? I had found a home here, where people really cared, but did Dante really want me here? I was sure Lady didn't care either way; she hadn't gone out looking for me for hours. I almost seemed to sink into myself as confusion rocked me as far deep as it could get. I couldn't understand what I wanted. I did know what I wanted to do at the moment and it involved a lot of pouring my heart out in apology towards a certain person I never wanted to hurt.

Pushing the pain away, I stood up on both legs and limped into the kitchen Dante had disappeared into. As soon as I entered the kitchen, I stared at the red-clad back of a certain hunter. I could see his shoulders were strongly set and even though I barely knew him, it spelled trouble to me.

"Dante…" I started and he cut me off.

"Go lay down." His voice was low, with no expression I could pick out. Refusing to back down, knowing everything rested on this one thing, I pushed forward.

"I need to say something and you have to listen to me."

"I don't need to do anything you say." He said, and still I could pick out no tone. "I'm not your dog."

"Of course not!" I let my voice level rise. "You're my friend, Dante. And I need to let you know how sorry I am for being the hassle I am."

"Friend?" His voice was almost coated in venom this time. "This is how you treat friends?"

"I didn't mean it."

"Don't lie. I'm sick of it." I closed my eyes tightly. I couldn't get anything out right, and by the looks of how it was progressing, he could hear nothing right.

"If you'll give me a chance…" He exploded.

"I've given you more chances than I've given anybody." This was pure uncontrollable rage. The calm laid back demeanour I knew the real Dante had was lost as his blood hit the boiling point. "All you do is use me."

"Dante…" He was in front of me so fast I flinched, his eyes clashing painfully with mine. I stared into them with shock for a few moments before I blinked and heard a rushing in my ears.

"Get out or I'll do something you'll regret." I didn't need to be told twice. As I ran out of the room, my injury causing me to cry out with almost every step, I replayed the image of him in my head. In that moment, a moment so unlike the one we'd shared previously, he looked more of a demon than anything else. I crawled under the covers in my room, my body still shaking in fear. I hadn't bothered to turn the light on, and it didn't take much to tell I wasn't going to be sleeping that night.

The warmth from the blanket thrown overtop of me registered subtly through my mind as I started to steadily feel more drowsy. I could still see the anger in Dante's eyes and even though I knew I'd done wrong, I couldn't understand what he had been so mad about at that moment. I'd stolen his guns, which was a wrong thing to do, but could it really spark so much rage?

The door creaked open and I stiffened under the blanket, my eyes flying open. The steps were light, and I couldn't tell if they were trying to keep quiet or if it was just the way they walked.

"C'mon, get up." Lady said tiredly once she came to a stop by the bed, her voice distinctive in the silence. I threw the covers off myself and stared up at her. She had her arms crossed across her chest and was glaring at me heavily. "You stole them?"

"I didn't know what else to take…" I started, but she just shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"You should learn to stay out of trouble. You aren't as durable as you seem to think."

"I know I'm not invincible." I ground out, tired of the talk I'd gotten from so many lecturers during the course of high school. Teenagers always think they're invincible, that they can do anything and still survive.

"You don't show it." She told me and sat down on the bed heavily. I was tired of fighting with everyone and slumped against my pillows propped against the headboard. "He's not that angry at you."

"I doubt that." I told her, steadily staring at the back of her head.

"I'm always the mediator between you two." Lady huffed, turning to angle her body so she could face me. "You two have no effective communication."

"He doesn't like to tell me much." I responded in kind, knowing she must hate to be so nice to me all the time. For a few moments, Lady didn't speak. In those few seconds, I realized how much Lady was trying to help so I didn't end up hating, or being afraid of, Dante. The only thing was, I couldn't tell if she was helping him or helping me.

"He tells you enough." She said slowly, "It's a miracle he brought you here in the first place. He's left behind better." It was the meanness in her coming out, and I could tell, at some hopeful level in my mind, that she didn't really mean it.

"How did you and him meet?" I said, desperately trying to change the subject. I didn't want to talk about Dante and his mood swing. I didn't want to understand why he brought me here when it would've been easier to just let me die.

"We were going in the same direction." She said, her eyes so carefully clouded I wasn't sure if she was aware she was doing it. "He helped me kill my father." I couldn't have tensed up anymore after that sentence. I couldn't move for a moment. It brought up memories of my own father and I could only wonder what would push someone to actually kill another, especially someone like a father.

"Why?" It was the only word that made sense at the moment, but I knew it was the wrong thing to say when I caught a glance of Lady's expression.

"He killed my mother and was trying to become a powerful demon." She explained carefully, her eyes blank of any tears or remorse. I didn't like this subject, but I wasn't sure if it was the right thing to change it to anything else. "He deserved everything he got."

"Of course." I swallowed the dry lump in my throat.

\ "There's a reasonable reason to do everything." She went on, and it was starting to sound more like a lecture than just a conversation. "Don't count things out just because they sound abnormal." Murder was pretty out there, for any reason, but I could only nod. I didn't want to become the outsider in the house, even if my only friend would be Lady in order to prevent doing so.

"I know." I said. As soon as the words rolled off my lips, I realized how true the sentence was. Everything had a reason, whether that be good or bad, or something you wanted to hear or didn't. It didn't matter if it was wrong or right, or if it wouldn't hurt someone or would. I didn't realize Lady was almost out the door, since I was so lost in my own thoughts, until she spoke.

"Try to get some sleep."

"I will." I said, the image of Dante's anger flashing in my eyes as I said so. As soon as she'd left I huddled back into the blankets, enjoying the warmth they provided. For awhile, I stared at the ceiling, trying to come up with the true reason for everything I could ever remember doing. I didn't think about Brendan, or what would happen tomorrow. I refused to acknowledge what would happen if Dante threw me out or if Brendan showed up. I reminisced about my past, shedding a few tears at the appropriate memories. It didn't even register that I'd fallen asleep, because I was thinking about it in my dreams too.

-----------

It had been three days since I'd seen Dante; four since he'd talked to me. I'd thought he would've forgiven me by now. I'd tried to apologize, but he wouldn't acknowledge it; let alone accept it. Lady threw a 'don't worry' and a 'he'll come around' ever so often at me, but I stopped listening after awhile.

I noticed there was a new padlock on the door to his weapons cabinet, and every time I saw it, I felt an undeniable creeping of shame and embarrassment haunt through my system. Lady and I had stood side by side, staring at it for a few moments the morning after we'd talked. We didn't say anything, we didn't really need to, and she shook her head before grabbing her huge weapon and leaving. I stood to stare for a few moments longer before heading into the kitchen to make lunch for myself.

I couldn't help but feel a bit frustrated back with Dante, what else did he expect me to do? Almost to answer that question, I'd cleaned the whole house, excepting Dante and Lady's room. It couldn't have been cleaner. I'd wanted praise, been looking for it, but only received a nod from Lady and not even a thank you note from Dante. Personally, I thought he was acting childish. I told Lady this, but she just said she was tired of muddling in our affairs; that we weren't children and should handle it like adults. I shook my head and left the room. I wasn't the one who needed to act their age.

When I saw him again after another day, I thought for sure we would really make up this time. I'd missed talking to him and wanted to let him know as much. However, I got a brush off, as usual, as he just headed upstairs when he saw me waiting by his desk. I gave up. Quickly hustling on my shoes, I started the long walk to work. I had to walk past the new club I'd seen before, the bouncer eyeing me as I went by.

What I didn't expect to see was the sign on the door to my work. In bold, bright red letters were written: "Failed Health Code Inspection" then right underneath it "Closed until further notice." I could've burst out laughing right then if not for the fact I now had no income. I couldn't help but stare at the door for a moment, the sign seeming somewhat surreal, until Lara came out of the doors the sign was on.

"It sucks, hey?" She said, and I couldn't help but nod. "I mean, I didn't like the place, but having it be closed down is a big stretch. It's reputation is pretty much ruined."

"Where are we suppose to work?"

"She doesn't care." Lara said, scowling in the direction of the back door. I could've guessed that. I tried to peer around Lara to look, but the place was empty. Not surprisingly, I didn't feel sad that I didn't have to work here anymore. "She'll call." I glanced at Lara again to see her staring at me curiously. "When it re-opens and all."

"It doesn't matter." I said, and it really didn't. Lara gave me a confused look but nodded anyway and I couldn't help but shrug my shoulders. "Well, I'll have to go now then." Lara looked sad and reached forward to pull me into a warm hug. I automatically brought my arms up to hug her back and she didn't let go for a few moments. It reminded me of the hug Dante and I shared, except this one was less warm and comforting. It felt more conflicted between a final goodbye and a brief 'see you'.

"I'll take care of myself." I said, before she could say anything when she pulled away. "You better take care of yourself too."

"Of course." Lara smiled gently, almost coyly. "I don't have much to worry about."

"Goodbye Lara."

"See ya Bell." I walked off, finding myself filled almost with a certain joy. I wanted to skip down the streets at the prospect of not working, but now I felt even more like a leech than I had before with Dante. As I walked by the club again, I didn't look at it and kept going, but a hand on my shoulder prevented me from moving anymore steps. I assumed it was the bouncer and turned around to run my mouth off when I froze.

"Bell." His voice, oh god, his voice, sounded so relieved. I stared up at him and couldn't help but feel my mouth go dry. He was here, in all his glory, no evidence of any rash over his body.

"Brendan." I said, my voice sounded small and inferior.

"Oh, Bell." And then he leant down to place his lips on mine, a comfort I'd long forgotten. I kissed him back with just as much force, pressing against him just to really know he was there. Brendan, my Brendan, how could I have ever thought of abandoning him?


	11. Distrust Is The Key

I pulled away before he did, just so I could stare at his face. His smile was the same as I remembered and he was looking at me with the same amount of love he always had. This Brendan, my Brendan, was not a monster.

"I missed you." He said, coughing to cover up the hoarseness that invaded his voice at the last second. I didn't care if he had a sore throat. I couldn't say anything more. I could only stare at him and pray that he wasn't just a hallucination. All that was happening with Dante and Lady faded away now that he was here. The only thing different was the instinctive repulsiveness my skin was getting as his hands rested on my waist. I ignored it; too happy to heed the supposed warning.

"Where have you been?" I asked in a whisper I wasn't sure he could hear. He beamed almost wider, motioning to the club.

"Here. This man helped me when he found me." I cocked my head to the side.

"He saved you from those demons?" He stiffened for a moment and nodded. I smiled and pulled on his arm as I made my way to the bouncer. "I have to thank him then." I didn't know what was coming over me really. I felt elated that Brendan was back, but a tiny part of me sounded a warning bell at the back of my head. How could he have reversed it? I shook my head at the last thought, not wanting to ignore this miracle.

The bouncer at the door looked at me coldly for a second before Brendan went up to him and placed something in his hand I couldn't see. I could only assume it was money. "She was never here." The bouncer smiled one of the creepiest smiles I'd ever seen and just closed his eyes. Brendan dragged me inside and the music I'd expected to hear sounded roughly through my ears. He led me up a staircase to his right, nodding to the person standing beside it and we walked along a thin railing hanging above the dance floor.

It was a techno place that looked like one of my nightmares, since I couldn't dance, except for all the bodies pressed so close I wondered where one body started and the other ended. The lights flashed all sorts of colors and I watched the lighting DJ from above as he jumped to the music and kept the lights going. Another man beside him worked the music, and you could tell both of them loved it. The floor beneath the dancers flashed colors as well and I couldn't help but wonder at what cost it would have come to. Brendan stopped in front of me and I stared at his back.

"Do you want to dance, Bell?" I looked at him strangely. If anyone, Brendan must've known I didn't like this close of contact with unknown people, besides the fact I could barely dance to save my life.

"No." I said slowly. As if realizing he'd said something wrong, he reached for my other hand and looked at me with wide eyes I'd never associated with Brendan.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." I gulped, suddenly wishing I was outside and back at Devil May Cry. However, I let Brendan keep pulling me along until we reached a door at the end. It led into another hallway with doors on either side. I glanced down it and cocked my head to the side. Brendan chuckled, running a hand through my hair. I almost shuddered at the contact for some unsuspecting reason.

He led me down the hall as I piped up. "Where are we going?"

"My room." He said, "I want to show you something." Show me something? Weren't we going to see the man who had saved Brendan's life?

"What about..?" He cut me off sharply before I could respond.

"Be patient." I cringed away from his tone and let him pull me to a door near the end. He turned the knob and pushed it open, not walking in. I stared into the darkened room for a moment, wondering if he was inviting me in first.

"For everything we once were, I'm sorry." He said, and I turned to regard him just as he swung me into the room, my feet lifting off the ground for a moment before my shoulder collided with it. I cringed and grabbed it, staring up frighteningly at Brendan.

"What are you doing?" I asked, trembling, now certainly afraid. His eyes looked more sunken, less warm then they had been. I saw the conniving heartless man he'd now become and then another man appeared beside him. He rested a hand upon his shoulder, and just like that, steam started coming from Brendan's skin. His smile widened, and I saw that his teeth were much more pointed than they had been. I felt fear race across the skin of my arms.

"You shouldn't be so trusting." The man beside Brendan said, his voice hoarse. I twisted my gaze reluctantly to him and felt tears seep into my eyes. I could see, peeking out from the collar of his shirt, the rash that had chased Brendan away and as I glanced to Brendan, a cry escaped my lips. The rash was back in full force, almost succeeding in covering all the skin I could see.

"This will never go away." Brendan said, watching me with a calculating look that made him look all the more blood thirsty. I tried to shake the fear from my eyes, from my body, but still a shudder passed up my spine. They shut the door slowly, as if daring me to try and escape. The last thing I saw was Brendan's face, not looking sympathetic in the least.

For all my trust and love I'd given, I'd accomplished almost nothing in return. I laid my head down on the carpeted floor, letting tears leak from my eyes. It was weak to cry, and I didn't care. I still loved him and if I could do all it all over again, I don't know if I would've been able to run. I thought about how stupid I'd been to leave the safety Dante had given me, even if he didn't want to give it. I wondered if he'd come looking and I wondered why I hadn't stayed so that maybe I could love him as if I loved Brendan.

I lifted my head off the floor, ignoring my thoughts. Dante was strong and independent. He didn't need anybody, despite what I may have thought while spending time with him. He was kind in his own way, and strived to be better than what was expected of him. He was something I wish I could have.

Gently, I pried myself off the floor and passed my hands along the wall, searching for a light switch. My eyes still hadn't adjusted to the darkness of the room and I found myself stumbling against small things on the floor. I prayed they were nothing more than the objects in everyday homes. I searched the whole perimeter of the room, hitting a counter and what must've been a table in the process. I didn't find a switch on the wall, but I found a lamp. It was unplugged, but more searching on the wall near the floor allowed me to find an outlet. I switched it on, surprised at how much light it gave off. The room was plain and I saw why I'd tripped so many times.

It wasn't that there were things on the floor. The carpet was torn and sticking up in some places and I couldn't help but wonder what had tried to get out of here. I placed the lamp on the highest available shelf and searched for anything else that may give off light. I ended up finding candles, but no matches or a lighter.

There were two doors, one was the one that led back out into the hallway which I didn't even bother to go see if it was open. The second one led to a bathroom and I hesitantly turned the handle to the hot water. It came out clear, to my surprise. Why they gave me a clean room with running water was beyond me. I let the tub fill up with warm water and watched it hesitantly as I sat on the edge of the tub. Gently, I traced my fingers through it and felt a calmness ease me.

What if there was something in this water? I jerked my hand away and scowled, staring at the seemingly normal water.

"There's nothing wrong with it." I jumped so high I slipped off the tub and nearly fell into the water. The stranger grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet. I glanced at the person and then stared at them for a few horrifying seconds. It was an older woman, looking in her late twenties. Her blonde hair was free to fall around her face and her brown eyes watched me calculatingly. I was gaping so much because the scabby flesh I'd seen on the others was on her too, but she looked neither threatening nor bloodthirsty.

"I'll be fine, Melinda." A boy behind her appeared, glaring at me with dark eyes. I watched him quietly for a few moments and jumped when Melinda suddenly traced her finger along my neck. She scrunched her eyes and almost scowled.

"He's marked you a lot." I stared at her wide-eyed for a moment as she grinned. "I can still see the hickeys from months ago." I didn't say a word and she shrugged, turning to the boy behind her. "Make sure you watch her."

"It's not like I haven't done this before." He scowled deeper as the woman just laughed, her voice sounding uncharacteristically light. She left then, letting her hand trail along his neck too. He watched where she'd left for a moment before turning to me. His eyes glimmered threateningly across my form, and I understood almost immediately that if I did try and leave, he would stop me by any means necessary.

"You should take a bath." I looked at him disbelievingly.

"Not while you're here." He rolled his eyes and turned around. I gaped at him before sputtering, "No!"

"Get in the bath." He growled, the noise rumbling through his throat. I did as I was told quickly, realizing the magnitude of the situation as I closed the curtain around the tub and sank into the warm water. I was still nervous about what could be in the water, but at the moment, it felt just so right on my skin that I couldn't resist. I heard a rustle for a bit and peeked around the side of the curtain. The man was sitting on the tile staring at me. I looked away and stared at hands resting atop my knees.

"He calls you Bell." The man said, his voice still holding a sharp edge. I sucked in a breath and made a sound of approval. "Is that what you want me to call you?" Truthfully, I didn't want him to call me anything. I wanted him to go away.

"It doesn't matter." I said, loving the way the steam helped to clear anything that may have been in my nose. I felt clean, rejuvenated, as if I was watching Brendan's touch off of me. His rash flashed in my head and I involuntarily let tears slide down my cheeks. There was a bit more of a silence as I contemplated why I hadn't listened to Dante.

"The demon hunter will come for you." I snorted loudly, surprised at the noise myself.

"Think what you want." I said, feeling more of a used toy than I ever had. Deep down, I hoped Dante would come, because this had been the final straw for me. I wouldn't run away anymore. This hadn't even been planned. I'd found Brendan, wanted to see him and I'd only gone to work. This shouldn't have been happening at all.

The man laughed, something that grated on my nerves so bad I felt a shudder run up my spine. "He'll never just let you run away." I disagreed with the sentence so much I felt a laugh in my throat I fought down.

"He's fine by himself." I hated admitting it. It hurt to think that I wasn't needed anywhere. Brendan surely didn't need me in his new life and Dante had already showed he'd had enough. The boy didn't say anything, but a few minutes later told me I should get out and then left the room. I stayed in a little longer, trying to have some sort of control over the situation. When I did get out, I was surprised to find the room had filled up with steam, almost like a sauna. I wrapped myself in the only towel available and stood there for a few seconds.

It wasn't fair. I didn't deserve to be trapped here like some scared animal. The man watching me acted as if I was no match for him in strength. I wanted to prove him wrong, I desperately wanted to prove I was just as strong as anyone. I didn't want to be the damsel in distress anymore. My head hung as I stared at the floor. That man was a supernatural creature. It didn't matter if I had dreams or pride, he would kill me anyway. This situation was hopeless and I felt so caged.

Dressing quickly, I pushed open the door to the main area slowly and glanced around. He was sitting on the couch, staring at me. Unnerved, I moved to the kitchen and searched through the cupboards. There was no food, or anything that could be considered edible anyway, but there were dishes and cutlery. It was an apartment where you'd expect all these things, but my stomach was protesting at the one thing it was missing.

I spun around suddenly, remembering I should keep an eye on the man keeping one on me. He was in the same spot, a smirk placed every so lightly on his lips. I couldn't help but stare back and my stomach gave a world-turning twist. I ran to the bathroom and promptly threw up whatever was in my stomach. The acid burned up my throat and I felt my head whirl. I lost movement of my limbs and fell to the floor. I stared at the doorway, where he stood and tried to choke out a question.

"You should never trust us." He said, grinning wildly as he kneeled beside me. "Why would he keep you safe? You're more useful to us incapacitated." I stared at him, my eyes watering as I felt the need to throw up again. Of course, I should've known better. All the caution I'd ever had.. I'd thrown out the window because I thought Brendan would keep me safe. My eyes swam and I reached a shaky hand to grab the mans knee.

"Why… why am I here?"

"Truthfully?" The man scowled, his demeanour from earlier changing drastically. "We want that demon out of the way. He's a hassle that needs to be dealt with."

"Don't…" My throat was closing up and my breathing became shallow.

"Don't make threats, little one." The man flashed his teeth. "I could kill you and no one here would care. Your Brendan is gone."

I wanted to scream at him, to yell and make him be quiet. He spoke lies; I could save Brendan. I knew I could. Even as I felt my vision narrow in red, I felt resolved in the fact there was still a chance.


	12. So Unlike What I Thought

I woke up with my head swirling, my vision still stained red. My arms and legs ached and I could feel my whole body throb with my heartbeat. It took me a few moments to grab my bearings, to wait for the nausea in my head to go away. For a second, everything was quiet, tranquil. My head wouldn't stop swimming though, and my vision looked like it was shaking. I tried to focus on the hand lying in front of me and briefly registered that they weren't tied up. I thought they had wanted me incapacitated?

Then everything came back and I realized someone was shaking me. I blinked the red from my eyes and stared up at Lady, who looked calm and out of place from the loud noises outside. I couldn't talk and my body hurt too much to move. We stared at each other, with Lady looking almost afraid for a second before manoeuvring me onto her back. We left the room quietly, and I flicked my eyes to the dead figure of the man in the corner. There wasn't any red around him, like I'd expected from his wounds. There wasn't anything around him. I only noticed the smirk on his face as his eyes blinked up at me.

I tried to move, to warn Lady that he was right behind us, but I could barely keep my eyes open, let alone yell. I could feel his presence behind us as we started to reach the doorway. I could feel his hand begin to tangle in my hair. I wanted to scream, to do something, but I was unable to move a muscle. I felt the jerk and the thump as I hit the floor. I stared up at Lady as she stood ready to fight, but with a horrified look on her face.

"Scary, isn't it?" The man said, but he sounded distant, like he was in a bubble. "She looks so much like a demon."

"You poisoned her?"

"To keep her out of the way." The man tugged my hair so that my head was off the floor now. "She'll be fine, eventually."

"Dante will kill you." Lady ground out as I closed my eyes, too tired to keep them open.

"I'm not afraid of the hybrid." The man snarled, letting go of my hair so my head thumped against the floor, and pressed his foot into the curve of my neck. He pressed lightly and I choked out whatever spit I may have had in my mouth. I heard a light gunshot next and fought to open my eyes, but felt useless when I couldn't. Forming words was impossible, since my tongue felt swollen in my mouth. What had they done to me?

I felt my consciousness slip away as someone started to shake me again, calling my name. I apologized mentally and then let myself slip away again.

----

It felt warm, too warm. I wanted to shift away from the heat, but my body was still too sore to move. I was acutely aware of a hand lying against my cheek, and the small tendrils of my hair around my neck. There was something cold on my forehead. It was quiet, like how it was when I first woke up, except this time the room was actually silent.

"You're awake." It was the man's voice from before, and I felt like crying at the sound of it. I remember Lady being beside me, taking me away from this room. I thought she had won? I could almost have sworn it was her voice I'd heard as I'd passed out. "Open your eyes."

I did as he told me, squinting into the light. He stood with his face over me, one of his hands around my shoulder and the other one pressing against my cheek. His heartbeat beat a steady rhythm

through his chest, and I couldn't help but wonder what he was doing. I tried to pinpoint the details on his face, but the light surrounding his head prevented me from doing so. I glanced back around the room, and realized I hadn't moved from when Lady had found me. I looked for her, and felt my heart beat stab against my chest when I found her.

Her eyes were closed, blank. Her body was lying on the floor against a wall, looking all the while as if she hadn't moved from where someone had thrown her. It was contorted into a shape I didn't think anyone but flexible humans could do. I opened my mouth to scream, but no sound came out. Instead, silent tears slid down my face. The man chuckled and forced my head to face his.

"She's not dead." He grinned then, "Just incapacitated." I didn't know what to do, so I just stared up at him. He shifted, bringing my body with his and then I finally got a glimpse at his face. It was pale, and one cheek had a huge hole in it, and his face was streaked in blood. I let my gaze wander down to his neck, where numerous cuts and scraps adorned his skin. I realized he wasn't wearing a shirt soon after I examined his shoulders. Then, I stiffened when his thumb started to rub my cheek.

It took me a moment to register that his heart was slowing down. I tried to convey a question in my eyes, but he didn't speak as he stared down at me. I couldn't move as he leaned down to me slowly. I tried to push myself away, but couldn't even move my arms to start the motion. He moved to my ear, and I felt relief for only a brief second.

"It was just like I thought." He said, sounding odd. "You look delicious in red and gold." I wanted to respond, tell him to shut his mouth, but he pressed his lips suddenly to mine. I tasted the bitter iron in his blood just as the heartbeat I'd been hearing slow down suddenly stopped. His lips stilled on mine, but his eyes continued to stare. I closed my eyes because I still couldn't move, and this dead man was kissing me. His lips and body were still unnaturally warm.

It took a few moments later for a prickling to begin at my toes. It was uncomfortable at first, but then it started to become painful. I kept myself from screaming, if only to prevent moving my mouth against his. It started to spread up my legs and more tears fell across my cheeks. I turned my head to look at Lady, and watched as her eyes started to open. I didn't tear my eyes away as she untangled her body and popped some of her joints to relieve the ache. Then, almost as if remembering where she was, she turned to look at me.

We stared at each other for only a moment before she rushed over and shoved his body away from mine. She flipped me so I was lying on my back and pushed the hair out of my face.

"Hurt." I whispered, unable to form any other sentence. A tremor ran up my spine.

"Dante's coming." She said, "Don't worry." I turned myself over and curled myself around her bent knees. She continued to run a hand through my hair. I felt sick and I was in so much pain that I could barely breath. Closing my eyes for what seemed like the millionth time that night, I started to feel light-headed. Lady shook me, saying my name, but I passed out anyway.

I had a dream that was dark and cold. A dream that I couldn't even begin to explain. And when I woke up, I found myself all alone. It was that serene moment when you forgot where you were, before reality came into focus. I took in a few deep breaths, trying to let my body adjust to having the feel of control again when a sharp pain shot through my head.

In a blink, all these thoughts started to fill my head, creating a bubble of pressure that continued to grow. It was as though my mind hadn't been able to create the process of complicated thought the whole time I had been 'incapacitated' and was now catching up. For a few seconds, I thought I was going to pass out again, but both my mind and my body had seemed to have enough of that.

All my memories passed in front of my eyes, and I felt the emotions fly through me. I went from happy, to angry, to sad all in a matter of a second. Then there were the deeper emotions, like the undeniable love I'd had for Brendan and all the happiness I'd had with him. I remember the aching pain from when I first got to this place, alone and hungry. Most vividly, and the most frightening, Dante filled my thoughts. I could feel the denial, the anger, and the hurt that he'd all caused. Above all else, and this was the frightening part, I felt a part of me scream out love.

As quickly as the thoughts passed, they went. Sound started to fill in all the blanks of where I was and what was going on. Lady was gone, and I shouted her name through the throbbing pain in my head, There was no answer my human ears could hear. I sat there shouting what I could; I would get up when my head stopped wanting to crack itself on a slab of cement.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed since I'd arrived here, thinking I was safe with Brendan's protection. He'd promised to keep me safe, but we hadn't known about demon influence back then. Thinking about Brendan made me think about Dante, and the two of them blended together to create the climax of pain. I felt a strong sense of strength run through my body as I imagined hitting Brendan, putting him out this misery.

Maybe that's why I had come here.

Suddenly, the pain in my head subsided and I sucked in a large breath, not realizing I hadn't been breathing. Standing, on firm legs, I stared at the door with remorse, but confidence. When I'd come here, followed Brendan to this room, I'd truly thought that I could save him. I thought that I could save him by changing him back to who he was, but the only way I would be able to was to have him killed. It should be by my own hands, but my heart still pounded with a love for him.

Sure now, I walked towards the door, my breath stilling coming out in large gasps. My heart beat was steady, but fast. I couldn't believe I was actually doing this. I glanced the mirror beside the door as I passed it, a nervous habit and stopped short. My reflection was different, scary different. My skin color was the same, and the set of my eyes hadn't changed. My hair was messy, but I didn't pay attention to any of this.

I realized what the man had meant now, when he had mentioned red and gold. My eyes, poor blue eyes, had turned these royal colours. I blinked, hoping they'd disappear, but they didn't. One eye blazed a bright red, while the other sparkled gold. It hadn't effected my vision, and I could still focus the same as before. I looked like a monster. I felt like a monster. I closed my eyes, and turned back to the door. I was in a panic, but I needed to find Lady to make sure she was okay. More importantly, I needed to find Brendan… so I could stick true to my own promise.

The clashes of metal and gunshots reached my ears not long before I left the room. I followed it steadily, my body starting to shake with fear. I wasn't brave, if I'd had any choice, I may have hid under a bed until someone found me. If I wasn't so sure that person would kill me, I may have done just that.

"Lady!" I shouted then, just because I wanted to see who would answer. I could hear her yell back, although I couldn't decipher what the words were. I ran into the room, looking over the railing at the floor below. Lady was moving like a gymnast, trying to avoid and destroy the demons like the ones I'd seen take Brendan away. I stood, transfixed on her moves, before jumping away as she kicked one by me.

"Run!" She yelled, twisting into a shape, which looked even more painful than the one she'd been doing in the past room, to avoid a set of claws. I didn't move, whether too afraid or not sure where to run made me wonder why. I watched as she defeated the last few almost effortlessly, not that they looked like they put up much of a fight. "Stupid girl."

I stared wide-eyed at Lady as she stared at me, her eyes both aflame with anger and pity. Her eyes were different to, but so common compared to my own. I turned away first, wishing I could hide my shame. "I'm sorry." I muttered, the small noise still loud enough in the room. "I didn't know…"

"I thought you were told better." She snapped, back to the angry Lady I thought she'd been. "Demon's. Don't. Care."

"Brendan…" I started, wondering whether I was going to defend him or agree with her in the next few words. I wanted to remember the Brendan I had known, not this demon.

"Stop it!" Lady exploded, her rage burning around the room. "You're hurting so many people with that name."

"No." I said sadly, only myself.

"How do you think Dante feels?" Lady said, taking more and more steps closer to me.

"Why would he care?"

"Are you blind? Or just stupid?" She asked. I took offence to the comment, tensing immediately. "That man cares for you." I could feel my heart stutter. I'd guessed it, guessed that he needed me in some way, but caring was closer to love than friendship.

"Of course he does." I said softly, "Why would he come after me then?"

"Do I really have to pull out the word 'love'?" She asked again, stalking so close I was afraid for my wellbeing,

"He doesn't love me." I said, gritting my teeth. "You're being foolish." Lady laughed hollowly.

"Ask him yourself then." She said, grinning. I crossed my arms over my chest to report back when I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder.

"I thought you two got along." I could recognise that voice anywhere. I turned to catch the blue eyes of Dante, forgetting about the condition of my own. He glared harshly, forcing me to look away.

"He gave her blood." Lady reasoned, back to having a calm nature. "I don't know if they'll go away." I could feel my own heartbreak at the comment. Dante was stiff and tense beside me, before he relaxed.

"Red does suit you." He said, his voice so monotone I was afraid he'd pull away as he had been. I couldn't take that again. Not after everything that happened here.

"Don't." I said, forcing him to look at me. "It's just colour." I reasoned. Dante stared at me, almost as if looking for something in my words and my eyes.

"It's bad, Bell." Dante said, his own teeth clenched harshly. I could feel his pain roll off his body, although I had no idea how I could sense it. During the time I'd known him, I never realized that he had so much loneliness pent up inside. Maybe I thought he had overcome it, but seeing how he was reacting to what had happened to me, I knew he was just good at hiding it. He was happy with his life, but he was afraid of the one thing that could destroy a person.

I still wouldn't be able to tell you what possessed me to do it. It could've been because I was overwhelmed with emotion and realization. If I'm truthful, I think I could've seen it coming. I grabbed Dante's shoulders, catching his attention sharply. In a blink, I'd reached up on tiptoes (thankfully he wasn't any taller) and pressed my lips to his. He was stunned, I could tell. Behind me, I could hear Lady laughing. I pulled away quickly, hoping he hadn't minded too much. I was almost off my tiptoes when he suddenly stopped me with his hands on my hips, his eyes intensely staring at me.

"Bell." Maybe what Lady had said was true. I could believe it if I really wanted to. I smiled simply, calmly.

"I couldn't resist." I said, wondering how long my subconscious had wanted that. He grinned that 'Dante grin' down at me, and I noticed then a smear of what looked to be blood on his cheek.

"Then don't." He replied. I wasn't sure why it made me so happy to see him like this. All from a little kiss. We weren't together, I knew, as we pushed back to stand a foot apart, but I hoped that maybe I had instilled something, something that had been missing, in him. I didn't get a chance to ponder it anymore, as the lights suddenly went out and everyone tensed.

I felt something rush by me a second too late for Dante to catch.


	13. Ending Unwantedly

I'd never heard Lady scream before and it chilled me straight down to the bone. It was a scream of pain and anger. I'd never been so stunned in my whole life. It was too dark for me to see or do anything now, and I stood where I was like a statue. I could hear clashes and a struggle happening around me, but I didn't move for fear I would walk straight into one of the fights. I vaguely wondered if holding my breath would help at all either.

The new eyes I had were nothing but color, and I felt useless to the point that I wondered if I should just walk away. It would be better if I hid, but where would I know to hide? A fight or flight instinct hit me in the stomach as I felt something splash across my legs and I bolted across the room until I reached a wall. I struggled along it, praying no one was hiding here too. I needed something (anything) that would help. I struggled my way long until I hit something of a different consistency. It was a case, and my heart fluttered at the fact that it may be the breaker box. Although why it would be out in the open was beyond me.

It wasn't. There was something smooth inside and I slipped my hand around the edge of it. I yanked away with a shock when it neatly went into my thumb. An axe maybe? It was better than nothing. I wasn't going to be the invalid I had been in the room with that demon. Only problem was, how would I know who was who?

I held the axe firmly and felt my way cautiously along, not wanting to trip and fall. I urged my feet to move fast and quiet, and when the hand on the wall reached a doorknob, I felt elated. I hesitated when I heard the struggles get louder, could I really leave the both of them here? But what would staying help? With a push, the door fell with my hand and I slammed it behind me. The hall was illuminated from the windows and I let my breath catch before wandering down it.

"Come with me." A silky voice whispered as a hand clamped down over my mouth. I didn't even try to scream. I recognized the voice, but that's not the reason why I went with her. It was something in her voice, and not to mention I was sure some sort of spell from the way my feet wouldn't stop moving, that needed me to let her lead me. She had an arm pressed firmly against my lower back, that reached around to hold my arms at my sides. Her one hand still covered my mouth, and I could tell she was being cautious.

We turned into a room far down, the door moving open softly before being slammed shut after she pushed me in and followed. I turned around quickly to see her and my instincts had not betrayed me. It was the woman from before, the fortune teller. She grinned at me with sharp teeth, and the fear I'd had when I first thought of being alone in the room with her returned.

"Relax." She said, her voice soothing. "I won't hurt you. I have some class." I assumed she was referring to my current state of dress. I blinked at her, realizing the axe was still clasped firmly in my hand. As if sensing my thoughts, her eyes drifted down to it as well. "It won't work."

"I know." I snapped, although I hadn't known. The past day, or however long it had been, had stretched my nerves as far as they could go. She watched me for a few moments longer. " Why are you here?" I finally asked.

"Dante's time is up." She replied simply, and my heart jolted when I thought she was telling me he was going to die. "He was supposed to tell you about what he'd seen as well. It's a condition." She circled me, and I found it just as debilitating to my speech as anything else. "So I guess I get to do it for him."

"He did tell me." I interrupted, my voice shaking and my eyes starting to sting. " He told me what you said about Brendan and…"

"He told you what you had wanted to ask, not what he'd gotten from me." She whispered near my ear. I felt like prey trapped in a cage, just waiting for something to come along and end it all, "That's one of my conditions of telling fortunes. Both parties have to know about it, so one doesn't influence the other."

"Doesn't either of them knowing influence it." I questioned, and her nail scraped along my neck. I wouldn't say anything more.

"My vision, " she continued, " of his future… was uncertain because the woman in question did not know what she wanted to do." I felt my breath catch in my throat as she continued. " She wanted her demon boyfriend, instead of the half-demon."

"Half-demon?" I questioned.

"He didn't even bother to tell you that?" She laughed. "I showed him two versions. One was of him alone, with female companions who never stayed around long enough to care. He was the quite uncaring creature himself, but everyone has a limit. This was if the one he was meant for died because she was too infatuated with someone too far gone."

"She…died?"

"As everyone eventually does." The woman replied, smirking. "Then the second one. He was somewhat happier, because he has his demon-hunting and he had someone to come home too. His partners helped keep life interesting, but he came back to something he loved and who loved him back, mate and children." The silence stretched on for a bit as I took it all in, realized all I had been wrong in.

"Isn't telling me this effecting the future?" I asked, surprised I was believing her ramblings.

"I told you; it's a condition." The axe felt slippery in my hand as my skull pounded. "Anything you specifically want to ask?"

"Can I safely assume this person is me?"

"Well, of course." She grinned and the axe slipped from my hands. It clattered to the floor in front of me and surprisingly took none of my toes off. It explained a lot, more than everything I'd wanted explained. It explained why Dante always came running after me, and why he had been so tense the day after. His life was meant to be with me, but…

"He was… happy, with the other woman right?" I questioned and the lady tittered at me.

"What a silly question." Her voice took an edge. "Of course not, uncaring remember?" I took a deep breath and swallowed whatever had lodged itself in my throat. I was about to ask more, wanting to know about this future, but something had clattered against the door. I turned to the woman, but she was gone as quick as she'd come. I had no moment to ponder it as someone smashed through the door.

I saw a blink of red, and cried out when I thought it was Dante. Then a hand closed itself around my throat, a hand too gnarled to be called human. The creature hissed in my face, and I recognized the Brendan that was now. His eyes were pleading, but I didn't have time to focus on them.

"Feeble." Someone at the door said while I gasped for air, my nails trying to scratch at anything my arms could reach. "Weak human girl." They spat out and I looked up to see another one. I sputtered as my lungs begged for the air I couldn't give them. Abruptly, Brendan threw me behind him and I crashed through the door, my eyes barely catching site of the man who had spoken before I hit the wall. I slumped to the ground, wondering how I would be able to get myself out of this, before I looked up slowly. The man watched me calmly, as Brendan snarled and spat feet from him. I felt a sting set in over my body, and I clenched my teeth in the vague hope it would help.

"Mortals." The man continued. "Are weak, and pitiful." I wanted to say something, but instead I coughed and something slid down from my lips. I could taste no metallic in my mouth, but I prayed anyway that it was not blood. He leaned down in front of me, making me stare into his own eyes. "and yet he gave you his blood."

I could feel my arms become heavier, despite the deep yearn in my chest to reach over and clasp my hands around his throat. "Maybe you are a bit demon." He murmured. "Let me show you how I can tell." His hand reached forward and ever so slowly covered my eyes. For a moment, all I heard was his breathing, some muttering, and then an abrupt wave of light over my eyes. The burn was heavy, and I was sure that I cried out in some sort of agony.

"You test my patience." He warned, but I barely heard him through the pain. My screams became dry in my throat, and soon images were passing before my eyes. I felt emotions run through my like water running through my fingers. I cried and I laughed. All too suddenly he pulled away, rubbing his hand and scowling at me. My last reserves of energy were dimmed, and I could barely keep my eyes open. My brain thrummed with pent up anger, frustration, and confusion, but my body had given all it had left.

"Her life span is no longer that of a mortals… but her blood…." The man glanced from his fingers to me, sneered. "Her blood wasn't as you said, Brendan." Who I assumed was Brendan made some guttural noises in response. I felt a hand lay itself atop my head.

"We all make mistakes, but you'll pay for yours later." Then, his breath was hot against the shell of my ear. "We are done here, Bell. No more games. Don't search for us, Brendan is too far gone to recognize you anymore." I opened my eyes for reassurance that he was no longer the one I'd dreamed of being with. His body was denatured enough I would never tell on first glance, but I forced myself on his eyes. Although a different colour, they shone at me brilliantly. I let a small smile grace my lips, and his eyes crinkled in response. He had no control of his body anymore.

"I love you." I managed to whisper. The man beside me laughed.

"I'll see you in hell." He muttered to me, and I relaxed as they walked off. Soon, the hall was quiet. I didn't have the strength to cry, so I just sat there.

"Hmmm." The future woman kneeled in front of me, and she gently wiped something from my mouth. "Let's get you back, shall we?"

"Dante." I coughed, "Lady?"

"Taking care of themselves." She said, her voice amused. I felt an arm slip behind my back and under my legs. I thought the jostling of her walk knocked me out, because what I remembered next was being placed on a couch.

"Tell Dante, this is my last favor to him." She said, "And remember that you have three more."

"Three favors?"

"Fortunes, yes. Now sleep." I was out like a light.

"She was here, the whole time?"

"It was that woman." Dante's voice urged me to consciousness and I shifted. I felt a hand place itself on one of mine, and I was reminded of what had happened.

"She needs to rest." Lady murmured and I smiled in my sleep at the sound of both of them being okay.

"I'm going to move her upstairs." I was picked up again, moved. And then we were alone. Neither of us spoke, not while he was tucking me into the bed, or as he sat by my bed after. After what seemed like far too long, I allowed myself one question.

"You… really are a half demon Dante?"

"Go back to sleep."

"But..."

"Bell, No one's leaving, you have all the time in the world to ask." I nodded shortly and fell asleep properly this time: safe, protected, wanted.

**ONEMORECHAPTER**


	14. Here We Stand

**Alright, so finally, after my long awaited return. The final chapter of Believe It's The Last Thing You'll See is complete! **

***party*? **

**It's been awhile, people, and I just finally forced myself to write this up a few days ago. It's unedited (as most of this story is) and I'm thinking of going back through it and revamping it while I still have the time before University starts. I'm working on finishing the other story too, and I know all I say are probably being taken with a grain of salt. But lastly, here you are. **

**Complete (but maybe not over... way too many loose ends) **

**Believe It's The Last Thing You'll See - Final Chapter  
**

As soon as I started to wake up, I knew opening my eyes was not going to be a fun affair. I already had that feeling like I was spinning, even though I could definitely feel the mattress against my back. I heard a shift to my right and snapped open my eyes, almost afraid that maybe I wasn't back at Devil May Cry like I'd thought. As soon as they were open, I had to clench my teeth together to prevent myself from throwing up. Quickly, I closed them again, but I could feel that churning feeling all over my skin. A groan rose in my throat, thinking I'd unexpectedly, woken up alone. A small fearful feeling set into my heart and I let a sigh escape my lips, ready to attempt sleep once again. Abruptly, a warm hand laid itself on top of mine, and I gave a startled jump back and a light cry.

"You should go back to sleep." Dante murmured to me, his hand tightening around one of mine. I felt all my muscles relax, slightly against my will.

"I'm not tired." That was a kind of white lie. I felt more like I should sleep off how sick I felt, not just sleep because I was 'tired'.

"You won't heal well, if you don't go to sleep." I remember my Biology teacher saying that to me once. It seemed like such a long time ago when I was sitting in that lab, listening to my teacher explain how hormones worked on the body. I remember Brendan, despite how I really didn't want to, fooling around with me. Stealing my notes, poking me, messing up labs on purpose (although never too severely). Just like that, like a rubber band snapping, I felt the tears fill up my eyes and start to leak down my cheeks. I could feel my breath catch in my throat, and a heavy weight on my chest. I twisted away from Dante, yanking my hand out of his grasp and burying my head in the pillow beside me.

"Babe." The word came out in a sigh, but I still felt him place his hands on my arms, encouraging me to move closer to him. I attempted to shake him off, not wanting him to see my tears… my weakness. However, Dante had never been a very patient man and he yanked me into his lap as soon as he got a good hold on me. I felt the warmth from his skin against my forehead as I tucked my head into his neck. His hand was rubbing circles into my back and his voice was in my ear. They weren't sweet nothings, I couldn't even tell you what he was actually saying, but it helped, surprisingly. I became calmer, less hysterical. The weight didn't really lift, and the tears didn't completely stop, but I could actually breath again.

"He's really…really gone." I said, hoping that my obvious change in subject would redirect his attention from what I was actually crying about. "I can't save him."

"I thought_ you _were really gone this time." He said, his voice much clearer and more stable than mine was. I didn't know what the sentence meant, whether he had just accepted that fact or if he had actually been afraid I was gone. I would've replied, I really wanted to reply, but nausea hit me hard.

"Dante… put me down." I said quickly, trying to suppress the continuous protests of my stomach. His response was to squeeze me a little tighter then he already had been. It was the exact opposite of what I needed. "Please, Dante."

"No." Refusal. Dante hadn't changed at all since the beginning.

"If you don't put me down right now…" I swallowed, and tried to press on. "I'm going to throw up." He looked surprised, and didn't move for a few seconds. "Dante…" I groaned loudly, and he pulled back before he moved to put me down gently. I thought he was going to return to his chair when he let me go, but he crawled into the bed right with me.

"Better?" He asked, as I closed my eyes tightly once the world started spinning. I nodded tightly, and I could feel him shake the bed with laughter.

"It's not funny." I breathed out, one of his hands laying on my arm was distracting me. He didn't say anything for a few moments, but I could feel his eyes studying me, sense a grin still in place. Then, his hand moved up to my face.

"What did she tell you?" I blinked my eyes open, staring at him. I didn't see him flinch, but his eyes saddened almost slightly.

"They're still red.. and gold… aren't they." I didn't have to phrase it as a question. I wanted to turn away again, but he prevented me from doing so.

"They don't disgust me." He started, "They're just reminding me that I didn't make it."

"I don't always need saving." Dante gave me a look that clearly suggested otherwise. "Okay, I don't need saving _all the time._"

"What did she say to you?" He said again, abruptly changing the subject. I took a moment to think, and stare from his face to his open throat. "Lace." It was the name, my name, that allowed my voice to gain strength.

"She told me what she told you. She told me about the two futures she told you. I know-"

"You didn't die." Is what Dante chose to cut me off with. "You were suppose to, I was sure you would."

"But I didn't." I agreed, swallowing the lump in my throat. I looked away from Dante's pale eyes before speaking. "But at least I know a future."

"You don't have to take that one." His tone turned very bitter, and I wondered if he may have preferred this vast amount of woman. There was more of a long length of silence this time, and I knew he took my lack of speaking the wrong way when he started to get out of the bed. For a second, I thought about letting him leave, but quickly, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders once he was sitting on the edge.

"Anything can happen." I spoke softly. I felt a sting of rejection when he pulled away from my arms, still weakened. I wanted to give him a way out, so he didn't feel so trapped, but I didn't know how to say it without making it look like I didn't want it.

"You don't know half of what a life here would be if you stay." Dante provided, but his tone gave away nothing to how he actually felt.

"I want it." I admitted, just to have it out there. "However it turns out."

"You have nowhere else to go." Dante ground out through clenched teeth, giving me an excuse if I wanted it. I closed my eyes and laid down as my stomach threatened me vehemently. I was about to protest to what he was saying, but he was already leaving. Anger fell around me resulting from his disappearance and I was left in a confused state. I didn't know what was wrong. My survival had warranted me a life, but what kind of a life would that be?

I didn't have anymore visitors for the rest of the day, and I half-wondered where Lady was. I drifted in and out of consciousness, and I stopped figuring out which part was real and which was dreaming. Sometime after the sun had set, and the sky had darkened, Dante entered back into the room. Immediately, I was awake, and quickly looked him over. My eyes caught on the bowl in his hands, and I could smell the warmth of the soup it carried. Eagerly, if slightly slowly, I sat up and held out my arms. He placed the bowl into my hands, waited for me to adjust some more, and then handed me the spoon. In silence, I ate slowly as he took a seat in the chair beside the bed. My stomach didn't protest, but happily accepted the food it was given. I felt the smile grace my lips at the feeling.

"Did you mean what you said?" Dante asked, sounded calm as he relaxed. "About really wanting it?"

"I meant it." I said without hesitating. I wanted to start anew, let go of the past I had tried to hold onto for so long. I knew this side of Dante that I was being shown was nowhere near what I would always see. I was thankful for the fact that I got a glimpse of it, and hoped for many more. For the few moments I was given to think, Dante remained silent to study me; thinking maybe the same thing I was.

"You'll work." He said, sounding a bit happier than he had. "You won't stay here for free… anymore. You can do paperwork, or I can teach you how to take on little jobs…" He grinned then. " I can teach you to shoot a gun."

"Isn't Lady your partner?" I asked quickly. His good mood didn't falter, but he shrugged at the question.

"She left."

"Left!" I exclaimed, surprised, and a bit downtrodden that she hadn't said goodbye.

"She's a bit of a wanderer." Dante said, "I didn't even expect her to stay as long as she did." I looked down at the empty bowl in my lap.

"More?" I asked, holding it out to him. He grabbed it, and leaned over to place a kiss against my cheek as he grabbed it. With his other hand, he grabbed mine and hoisted me out of the bed.

"You gotta make me something now." I sighed loudly and dramatically, slumping my shoulders as I headed for the door.

"Fiiine." Dante grinned at me as we headed downstairs and I couldn't help but smile back. Maybe I wouldn't regret staying here after all.

Just as I put the last folder into the filing cabinet, which I'd had to beg Dante for, the man himself walked in the door. Grinning, he walked towards me, arms outstretched for a hug.

"Don't!" I yelled, trying to dodge him by running around the other side of the table. He played on with the little game, even though we both knew he could catch me in a matter of seconds. "You're covered in blood!" I protested. When he first started coming home from demon killings, covered in all sorts of things, I'd felt a little squeamish. I'd gotten use to it over the 6 months I'd been here since the whole ordeal with seeing Brendan for the last time. The name no longer spiked a heart jump inside my chest, and I couldn't help but be glad for it.

"You can wash it off." He retorted. We ran around the desk two more times before he just hopped the thing and tackled me. Thankfully, although I'm sure he did it on purpose, I was knocked onto the couch, Dante glued to me. Before I could say anything, he was tickling me. The atmosphere in the house had become something of happiness, and neither of us were complaining. After he'd given up on the tickling, mostly for my benefit I assumed, he didn't move from his position on top of me.

"You can get off now." I recommended.

"But you're just oh-so comfortable." He was smiling at me, and I glared at him as fiercely as I could. I'm sure it wasn't as fierce as what he'd faced today. "Are you ready for target practice?" A loud groan was his answer, but he got off me and hoisted me up as well.

"Right now?"

"Right now." He echoed. I stared at him for a moment, wondering how I'd gotten to this point with him. Dante was different from when I'd first met him, and he rarely showed himself as anything but cold when he went out. But, back home, he was always the one to instigate the laughter. With Brendan, everything had been in shame. I was happy here, and Dante and I rarely fought. It was something I was grateful for.

Walking over to the cupboard he'd had locked for so long, I gently took out the two pistols that were now mine. Dante had bought them for me at some market I was never to go too, he'd mentioned something about demons that would smell my 100% human nature in a moment. I checked the guns, thrust them into the holsters I attached to my belt and turned to Dante, grinning.

"I'm ready." And I meant it for much longer than just the practice session.


End file.
